Young Love Under the Stars
by JoeMyGod
Summary: Carmen Rose did NOT want to move to Tulsa...but what will our favorite greaser do to change her mind?
1. TulsaJoy!

_Dear Diary,_

_Moving is hard. I should know. Moving from California wasn't a choice I would have made. My parents and I aren't on good terms because of it. It has been five hours exactly since we touched down in Tulsa, Oklahoma and I already miss home. I miss my father and older brother, who I had to leave behind. You see, my parents divorced four months ago. It wasn't a terrible divorce, really, they left my brother and me out of the entire thing. That was until Mom told me to pack my bags...Austin called me. I just got off the phone with him. He says Los Angeles isn't the same without his annoying buddy there. I'm still wiping away tears from the things he said. Dad isn't any different, he went back to working full time at a Ford dealership and refuses to answer my calls. Fine by me. He didn't fight for me, he doesn't_ deserve_ to talk to me. Mom has been fairly understanding, when she's home to talk. She was promoted to chief of police here._

_Gosh I miss Austin. He would tell me to stop crying and be brave. He would hug me when I couldn't stop and tell me it was okay. Mom tried to comfort me, but it just isn't the same!_

I dropped my pen as my mother walked in the door. Her chestnut brown hair was pulled back in a lose ponytail and her bangs were stuck to her forehead. Her eyes make-up was smudged around her light blue eyes and she desperately needed a shower.

"The kitchen is unpacked and I wanted to see how you were doing..." she trailed off. I was lying on my bed, on my stomach facing her. She walked over and wiped under my eyes with her thumb. "I'm sorry sweetheart. Life sucks huh?" I nodded and sobbed into her shoulder. "But, on the bright side, we'll have more money here. And the school system will be better for you. I think you'll like it here, baby. You just have to let go of California and find your future here instead." I wanted to scream. There was no bright side of Tulsa! As far as I could tell no amount of money was going to make me happier. All I said was "Thanks Mom. I'll try to see the brighter side." She smiled proudly and patted my back. "That's my brave girl." The second she walked out the door I stuffed my diary under my mattress and grabbed a box from the floor and started to unpack. It was almost midnight when I had finished unpacking my room. My bookshelves were full, so was my closet. Photos of my friends and different places in California were framed and hug on my wall. I took pictures of everything and wanted to be a photographer when I was older. I plopped down on the bed again. What a way to start a new life. Damn, Tulsa.


	2. Casa de la who?

**Disclaimer- I do not own The Outsider. S.E. Hinton does. **

* * *

The next morning I rolled over in bed. Bright sunshine was streaming through my windows, blinding me. I went to grab my diary but…I had nothing to write. Odd. Oh, that's right: Tulsa is boring. Someone tapped lightly on my door. "Carmen?" my mom's voice called.

"Yes, Mom?" I sat upright as she opened my door.

"I'm off to work," she kissed my forehead and smiled. "Be a good girl, and don't get into trouble while I'm gone, now." What am I, four?

"Fine." She left, her uniform making a scratchy noise as she walked away. I threw my entire body back on my mattress and heaved a sigh. With nothing better to do in this stupid house, I pulled on my favorite pair of jeans and black tank-top and made my way outside.

The sun was still blindingly bright and warm as I shuffled along the street. It wasn't the best side of town…or the worst. Sort of in the middle. I was an idiot to go roaming in a new town by myself. I know better now.

My sneakers dragged on the pavement, pulling me towards the center of town. The scenery went form bad to worse. A group of guys leaned against the wall outside of a bar, smoking cigarettes. One smiled at me, exposing black chipped teeth. I grimaced and moved faster. My mother's voice echoed in my head: _Be a good girl, and don't get into trouble while I'm gone, now. _Like I'd ever get in trouble. Yes, I'm one of those kids. I read non-stop and my grades are more important than being popular. But, you mess with me and I suggest you sleep with one eye open. Most of the people from my old school new better than to underestimate me. I'm not to thin, more muscle than anything else, and fairly short (for a thirteen-year-old) at 5'2. My brown hair hung short and shaggy, spiking out at odd angles.

I crossed a street and came face to face with my worst nightmare. _Preppy girls. _Ugh! Just my luck. One looked at my clothes and sneered.

"What?" I asked stupidly.

"Nothing, just haven't seen you before. And I know I would have remembered you," she flipped her blonde hair over her shoulder and the two girls behind her giggled. Did Miss Popular know everything? I pushed past her and glared over my shoulder. Great, life is just great.

I didn't do much else besides meander for hours. When the sun started to set, and it got darker, I tried to retrace my steps. And became hopelessly lost. I heard the _click-clomp_ of boots on the pavement behind me. Uh-oh. I turned on my heel and changed my direction, heading towards the way I thought was home. The footsteps slowed and stopped altogether. I turned around and no one was there. Phew! I sighed and continued. I walked down two streets before I heard it again. _Click-clomp. Click-clomp._ I whirled around to see…

In the dim light of the street lamp I could barley make out his profile. He (I'm fairly certain it was a he) leaned against the lamp. "Hey, there."

I froze. What the hell was I supposed to say to that? "Uh, hi?" I squeaked.

He flicked something out of his pocket. Whatever-it-was shinned like gold in the dim light. A switchblade. "Pretty girls like you shouldn't be all alone at night...you never know what could happen." He grinned evilly, showing a chipped front tooth. There was a 15 foot distance between us. He had fairly long legs; he would be able to out run me.

"I don't want trouble, okay? I just wanna get home." I replied, panic rising in my chest.

He chuckled roughly. "Don't they all?" He took a few steps forward. I tried to move, honestly I did! But, I was frozen with fear. "You scream and I'll make it worse." He lunged at me.

Of course I screamed! Hello, what would _you_ do? I pulled my left knee up into his thigh and ducked to avoid the blade in his right hand. My fist collided with his rib cage and he staggered back. I never fought before. Sometimes I rough-housed with Austin but did nothing to purposefully hurt him. This guy was planning to harm me…my instincts took over. He barreled straight forward. I managed to side step him and whack the knife out of his hand. It went skidding across the street. The guy growled and I got the _lovely_ first good look at him. He had muddy brown hair that was pulled back in a ponytail and striking green eyes. His lips curved into a permanent sneer and his eyes held that wild look that only insane people had. He grabbed my wrist and twisted it behind my back, forcing me onto the ground. Tears formed in my eyes and I had to fight them back. I don't cry unless something real tragic happens

"This normally wouldn't hurt. Hell, most enjoy it. But I did warn you."

"Let her go. _Now_." A male voice ordered. This distracted Mr. Insane just enough.

I lifted my legs and knocked the guy backwards. He ended up sprawled out in the middle of the road. With his shirt collar in my left hand I punched him with my right. There was a sickening crack and he blacked out.

"You put up a helluva fight, good for you kid." I turned around to face the distraction from earlier. He grinned lopsidedly and put out a hand "Dallas Winston, at your service." I put my hand into his rough one and shook it.

"Carmen Rose. Thank you. You distracted him for me…" I tried to smile. Dallas had white-blonde hair and cold blue eyes that regarded me like a cat does a mouse. Food.

"Nice name. Where ya from baby doll?" he put his arm around my shoulders and steered me away from the crumpled figure in the street. Based on what just happened to me, I should have been more reluctant to leave with a complete stranger. Dallas held the scent of danger. But, he wouldn't hurt me. He had too much pride to hurt a girl.

"Here. Well, I just moved from Los Angeles, California," I explained sadly.

"Ah, you've got a Cali accent. I shoulda known," Dallas pointed out. He had one to. New York, maybe? Some place in the northeast.

"I'm proud of it."

He grinned and led me down an alley way.

"Where are you taking me?" I asked, suddenly cautious. The shadows of the alley reminded me that this city was unfamiliar…and almost alien to me.

"To a friend of mine's. You'll like 'um," Dallas promised. I nodded. We turned down a new street. The houses were shabby and run-down, some had the 'DO NOT ENTER' and the 'TURN BACK WHILE YOU STILL CAN' feel. Only a few had a homey feel. Dallas pulled me to a stop in front of one of the safer looking homes. "Enter, Casa de la Curtis."

* * *

**Please review? I would like five before i update...**


	3. Boys, HOT boys

A chain-link fence surrounded the property. The house itself was nothing special. Just a regular tan colored, one story building. What made it inviting was the laughter coming out of the house. Male laughter. It has heartfelt and light.

"Here?" I asked Dallas as he opened the fence gate for me.

"The Curtis brothers'. From the sound of it the entire gang is probably here. Thank god you ain't a blonde!" Dallas chuckled.

"Hey!" I protested but he ran up the four steps and through the front door without knocking. I sighed quietly and followed.

"Dally!"

"Hey, man! Where ya been?"

"You guys been doin' much besides this?"

More laughter.

I decided it was safe to enter. Dallas turned and smiled crookedly at me. The first thing I noticed were the two guys arm-wrestling on the surface of a coffee table and a third drinking beer, watching a cartoon. The second thing? What cartoon was walking across the screen.

"Mickey Mouse?" I asked, my eyebrows rising in shock.

"You got a problem with that?" the one who answered, was guy #3. He was tall and stocky with rust-colored side burns and gray eyes. I almost laughed at the shirt he was wearing: gray, sleeveless with Mickey on the front.

"No, none at all. I love Mickey. Have you ever been to Disneyland?" I grinned. Back home, Disneyland was my home-away-from-home. Mickey Mouse guy starred open mouthed. "I used to live in California."

"Oh, well any fan of the mouse is a friend of mine." He patted the seat next to him. "I'm Two-Bit Matthews."

"Nice to meet you. I'm Carmen Rose."

"That's like a model's name, huh Soda?" the one who had asked that was the one winning the arm-wrestling contest. He was slightly shorter than Two-Bit, with greasy brown hair that was combed into little swirls. His head looked like a package of streamers, ready for a two-year-olds' birthday party. His eyes turned to meet mine and I almost had a heart attack. Striking. Green. Eyes.

"I'm no model," I managed to say shakily.

"You're from California though," Dallas added.

"An actress then!" This one that spoke was gorgeous. And he smiled like he knew that. He had golden brown hair and laughing brown eyes. His DX shirt was left unbuttoned, revealing an athlete's body. _Breathe Carmen. You forgot to breathe._

"I wish. But I'm not." I grinned at him.

"Sodapop Curtis, it's a pleasure to meet you Carmen," he took my hand and kissed it. I reluctantly pulled my hand back.

"It's nice to meet you too."

"So, since you two are done flirting…" Two-Bit said as he turned up the volume on the T.V. I sat next to Two-Bit while Steve and Dallas play-fought. At least I hope they were just playing. Sodapop sat on the floor and looked at me when he thought I wasn't watching him.

"Favorite color?"

"Orange."

"Favorite singer?"

"Elvis."

"Good choice. Favorite flavor of ice cream?"

"Vanilla."

The game of twenty questions. What better way to get to know someone?

"Siblings?" It was Sodapop's turn.

"An older brother named Austin." I replied as fast as I could.

"No sisters?" Two-Bit asked.

Someone had to _ask_ that… A memory of long ago tugged at my mind. A little thing wrapped in pink. My mother holding it gently, sobbing. My father yelling at a man in a white coat. My brother pulling me out of the small room.

"No. Just a brother." The clock over the television set ticked in the silence. 9:45. Mom would be home in an hour. "Do any of you guys know where Mellonvine Street is?

I have some luck. Not much, but some. My luck? Both Sodapop and Dallas knew where I lived. Both offered to walk me home. Um, great?

"Let's go." My simple statement said I was not choosing.

With one boy on either side of me, I headed home. Odd how much four guys, a run in with a mental patient, and an act of kindness can change one's opinion of Tulsa.


	4. Meet and Greet

Thank you for the reviews! I'm on a role right now, so you might get another chapter tonight if i get 4 more reviews...

* * *

_Dear Diary,_

_Sodapop invited me to hang out at the DX where he and Steve work. Dallas nodded and said he was going too. I don't know if I should….What would my mother think? Speaking of her, when she came home last night she noticed a few bruises on my arm. That was fun to explain. I lied. I don't do it often but this was important! I told her I banged it on the counter. I could tell she didn't believe me but didn't push me to answer. I need to call Austin. I promised I would, just to tell him about Tulsa. And the guys. Yeah, I have to go today. Dallas said I needed to meet the others. How many or who the others are, was not explained. What should I wear?_

"Mom, I'm going out!" I called in the direction of my mom's room.

"Where?" she asked. She emerged from her room, her hair in curlers.

"The DX. It's a gas station," I shrugged.

"I know what a DX is. Why are you going to one when you don't have a car?"

"To see some friends I met yesterday."

"Is that plural? How many? When will you be back?" my mom rambled.

"Yes, um four, I think. And not too late. You know me Mom," I smiled lightly. I turned into the kitchen and made some eggs and toast for breakfast.

"Your father called."

I whirled around. Mom leaned lazily against the white marble counter. Her hair curled down her back. She must have been going undercover or something today because she had ditched the blue uniform for a pair of jean and a violet blouse.

"Who did what now?" I asked.

"Your father called." She spoke slowly, like I was a child learning how to talk. "Said he was sorry he missed your call and wanted to tell you he loves you."

I rolled my eyes. "Yeah, yeah. I'll call him when I get around to it."

My mom sighed and stole my toast, effectively ending that conversation. I chased her around the house until she complained that she was going to be late for work.

"Goodbye Mom," I giggled as she left. I checked my watch. Great, now I'm late too.

It took me almost twenty minutes to find the damn gas station. I finally arrived at my destination and pulled the door open. Cool air blasted my skin, sending my hair flying backwards. I had hastily put on a pair of faded jeans and a black, short sleeve button up shirt, left open over a red tank-top. My black high-top Converse tapped rhythmically against the tiled floor. It was easy to find Sodapop. He was surrounded by fan girls. Oh, joy…

"Sodapop!" I called over the girls. His head jerked up and he smiled. Sodapop made his way through the crowd towards me. I ignored the fuming glares.

"Carmen, wow. I didn't think you were coming." He smiled lightly and dragged me behind the counter. Steve acknowledged me with a "Hey, model chick!" I waved half-heartedly.

"Come on! Dally, Johnny and Two-Bit are in the back," Sodapop pulled me along. "You need to meet my brothers though." He paused and put his index finger to his chin. "Come over tonight!"

"As long as I'm home by eleven," I said.

He hung his head and moped all the way to a wall. There was an opening, just big enough to crawl through. Sodapop led me under and into (wait for it) a garage! Various tools lined the walls and grease covered towels littered the ground. Empty soda cans and candy wrappers had been shoved into a pile. Dallas, Two-Bit, and some kid I've never met before were sitting cross-legged on the ground. The boy had tanned skin and black, greasy hair. His big brown eyes widened as I sat down next to him.

"Carmen, this is Johnny Cade," Dallas stated sweeping his arm grandly. I giggled and said a simple hello.

Steve eventually joined us. He informed us that the DX had cleared out when Sodapop left. I laughed at that too.

I didn't realize how fast time was flying until Steve went to lock up. The six of us walked towards Soda's house together. Steve and Dally were arguing over who-knows-what. Two-Bit and Sodapop were laughing hysterically. That left me and Johnny.

He didn't talk much; only answered direct questions until I brought up California.

"You really miss it there don'tcha?" Johnny asked in his soft voice.

"Yeah, I do." I said wistfully.

"Your brother lives there right?"

I nodded. He pursed his lips in thought.

"You like to read, and probably write. A dreamer, huh?" he predicted.

I raised my eyebrows. I also didn't answer. He was exactly correct.

"Yes. I am. At least that's what my friends used to tell me."

"You and Ponyboy are going to get along real well." Johnny quickened his pace to stand next to Dallas. Who's Ponyboy? I had to stifle a laugh. It was a…odd name, poor guy.

We filed into the Curtis residence and a voice from the kitchen called, "Soda, you finally home?"

Out walked a burly guy with curly dark hair. His blue-green eyes shimmered like the ocean does on a calm day. "Oh, who is this?" he motioned towards me.

"I'm Carmen Rose," I put my hand out and he shook it.

"Darryl Curtis. Go ahead and call me Darry." I nodded. He looked slightly similar to Soda. Oh, Curtis…right.

"Okay, Darry." I smiled.

"Hey, Ponyboy! Come and meet Soda's new friend!" Darry called.

"Hold on Darry!" a voice yelled back.

* * *

I hope you enjoyed it! Let me know if you have any comment...complaints? don't read the story then. 4 more reviews, and i promise there wil be another chapter out tonight.


	5. A Rude Awakening

I am sooo sorry I didn't update last night! I know I promised and I got the four reviews (thank you for those), but I got kicked off the computer sooner than I expected... Enjoy the chapter!

* * *

The owner of the voice appeared in the kitchen. He grinned at Sodapop. He was…wow. Yeah, wonderful description but he was. He had brown hair that had red streaks where the light hit it. His gray eyes had forest-green specks in them, giving them a dreamy affect.

Darry's voice sliced through my thoughts. "Ponyboy, this is Carmen, Carmen this is my brother Ponyboy."

I said something _real_ intelligent like, "Um, uh, hi."

Ponyboy raised one eyebrow and murmured "Hello." His voice was sorta deep and musical. The kind that girls love to hear.

The evening was uneventful after that; Two-Bit proposed a game of Truth-Or-Dare which was immediately shot down. We ended up just goofing around. Doing absolutely nothing. Just how I liked it.

I did, however, notice Sodapop still looked at me from time to time. So did Ponyboy. Whenever his eyes met mine, all thoughts of Soda (or anyone else for that matter) hopped a freight train to China and didn't plan on coming back any time soon.

I found out the Curtis boys were practically orphans. Their mom and dad had died in an auto wreck, a few months before. Darry worked two jobs to support them and Sodapop had dropped out of school to work full-time at the DX.

"What about_ your_ parents? You hardly talk 'bout them." Darry pointed out.

Hm…should I lie or tell the truth? Lying sounded pretty good. 'I love my parents there great!' or 'We're working things out, they work often so…' In truth? Mom and I were getting along better. I still haven't called my dad though.

"My mom is the chief of police here and my dad owns a Ford dealership back in California." I explained, hoping that would end the topic. No lying needed. Dallas laughed.

"Oh, yeah I met your mom!" Two-Bit laughed too.

"Dally's had a record since he was ten-years-old livin' on the streets in New York," Steve explained. I simply nodded. Yeah, that makes sense. Dally's eyes flashed murderously.

I found out a few other things that night. 1) Johnny's parents yelled and beat him.

2) Two-Bit had a little sister. 3) If I ever needed a place to crash, Darry said his sofa was always open. And last but not least: 4) These guys were closer than any family I've ever met.

They laughed at Sodapop and Two-Bit's jokes. They teased each other about girls. They made fun of Ponyboy when he got bored and went to his room to read (much to my disappointment).

At ten-thirty I tried to leave, unsuccessfully.

"Please stay, we'll call your mom and let her know!" Sodapop pleaded.

"No, really you guys! If I stay too late I won't be let out of the house for a year!" I protested weakly. I wanted to stay, but it was getting freakishly close to eleven. Mom would be home any minute.

"Meet us here tomorrow?" Johnny asked. It was the first thing he'd said in awhile.

"Um, sure." I responded automatically. Darry_ eventually_ drove me home in his old, blue pick-up truck.

"Where ya been?" was my greeting when I unlocked the front door.

"Out with my friends, I told you this morning," I reminded my mother. She raised one delicate eyebrow suspiciously. She was wearing her fluffy white bathrobe and pink slippers. Her hair was wet and stringy around her face from a shower. It was obvious she had been home longer than I had anticipated.

"I want to meet them."

"I'll see what I can do."

"Call your father," Mom reminded me as she spun on her heel into her room.

I reluctantly picked up the phone one the coffee table in the living room. I dialed the number I knew by heart and listen to the rings. Once, twice-

"Hello?" a voice I had been hoping to hear.

"Austin!" I cried enthusiastically.

"Finally you called me. I was begging to think you forgot your own flesh and blood!" I smiled.

"Yeah, I've been busy."

"With what? School doesn't start for another week!"

"Uh, I met some people. I have friends here ya know!" I joked simply.

"What are there names? Do you guys play with your dollies together?"

An image of Dallas holding a baby doll crept into my head. I burst out laughing.

"No, they're guys."

Silence. Uh, oh.

"Have you told Mom that you're spending the entire day in a house full of boys, doing who-knows-what? Or should I change that 'what' to 'who'?"

I could feel my face heat up. "Not yet…And you know me better than that Austin!"

"Carmen!"

"What? I can't have guy _friends_? How sexist is that!" I exclaimed.

"Just…be careful Sis," Austin said solemnly.

"I'm always careful."

Dad was supposedly at work so not long after I hung up, I went to bed.

"WAKE UP!"

I flew out of bed and my head collided with something hard.

"Ow, damn girl! You'd think the house was on fire!" My eyes pried themselves open and I realized I was nose-to-nose with Dallas Winston.

"What the hell? Get outta my room!" I cried, suddenly conscious of what I was wearing. Black Mickey Mouse bottoms and a teeny-tiny tank-top. Dallas grinned and stood up straight.

"Your mom was nice enough to let us in on this fine morning," he said as he sauntered out the door.

"_Us?" _

Dally's blonde head poked back in. "The guys are raiding your fridge," he informed me.

I grabbed the first outfit I saw and ran to the bathroom. Jeans and a plain white t-shirt. I also quickly brushed my teeth and pulled a brush through my mop of hair. I starred into the mirror. My brown eyes starred back. _I hope my mom poisoned them._

"Carmen, you're up early." My mother smiled pleasantly at me.

"It's a miracle!" Two-Bit cried dramatically.

"A train couldn't wake this girl up! One time, when she was little-"

"Mother!"

"Well, excuse me!" She grinned.

"Why are you guys here so early?" I turned to my so-called-friends.

Sodapop smiled innocently. "It was Dally's idea," he pointed a finger at Dallas.

"Was not!" Dally protested.

"Was too!"

They went back and fourth.

My mom pulled me into the living room. "I like your friends, Sodapop is _cute_."

"_Mother!" _Ew! That's like, just sick!

"I'm sorry, gosh!" She put her hands up in defeat. "They just showed up! I wasn't going to turn them away.."

I knew she wouldn't. "Don't you have to be at work," I pointed out.

She checked her watch and practically flew out of the house with a quick "I'll see you when I get back!"

Everyone (with the exclusion of Darry, who had to work) was lounging about my kitchen eating what looked like chocolate cake.

It's not that I didn't want them here it's just…I don't know. It's like acknowledging that I'm fitting in here. And that was not going to work.

"I like your mom, she seems nice," Two-Bit said. The guys nodded in agreement. I jumped up onto the counter next to Ponyboy and let my short legs dangle. Next to him I looked like a midget. When we were standing my head barely cleared his shoulder.

"She's okay."

"What grade are you going to be in?" Johnny asked me randomly.

"Ninth."

"Me too," Ponyboy said and nudged me with his elbow. "Maybe we'll be in the same classes."

"At least there'll be one familiar face." I tried to contain my joy. Classes with Ponyboy, what fun that would be!

* * *

What events do you think should happen next? If you have some ideas, message me! I'll put your name in the disclaimer, so you'll have full credit.

The key to a happy author? Reviews!

The key to a happy reader? Updates!~~you know where the ton is =)~~


	6. Confession Time

This chapter took me _forever_! I hope you enjoy it!

Disclaimer: All rights go to S.E. Hinton. I own Carmen.

And a special thank you to: EternalBookworm823

* * *

The days continued like this: The gang would show up at my place for breakfast.

We would go to the movies sometime in the afternoon and end up at Casa de la Curtis for dinner and episodes of Mickey Mouse. I would leave at around eleven, but I kept coming home later and later. Finally on the Friday before school started my mom said something that made me drop the dish I had been washing at the time.

"Stay out as late as you want. No curfew tonight. Just be safe." The dish clattered back into the sink and shattered.

"Excuse me?"

"You heard me correctly. Just be back before dawn," She pulled her hair back into a ponytail and started to pick up the remains of the ceramic blue plate.

"What brought this on?" I asked.

"Well I trust you. And your friends. Not Dallas but, the others I do." I starred open-mouthed before remembering how to talk.

"Thank you. So much Mom."

I called up the boys.

"Hellloooo!"

"Sodapop?"

"Yeah, Carmen, what's going on?"

"You guys have plans tonight?" I twirled the phone cord around my wrist in anticipation.

"No, might go to a party at Shepard's though…Why?"

"Can I come too?"

It was quiet for a minute before a new voice answered.

"We'll pick you up in an hour!"

"See you then Dally."

_Dear Diary,_

_In ten minutes the gang will pick me up and we'll be off to the party. I showered and let my hair curl out. It makes me look kinda wild. Combined with dark eye make-up and a black v-neck shirt and an old (extremely short) skirt, I look very different to say the least. My mom let me borrow a pair of knee-high boots too, so I don't look thirteen. I'm scared of what might happen tonight. I made Sodapop promise I would not be left alone under any circumstances. I will not drink anything given to me. I will not put anything into my mouth period. I will not go off with anyone besides one of the gang. I'll be fine. I think._

The door bell rang impatiently for me. "Carmen, your friends are here!"

"Get your ass out here Carmen!"

"I'm coming!" I called. I hid my diary back under my mattress and clomped into the hallway.

"Holy…" Dallas trailed off when I came into sight.

"Um, uh…what are you wearing?" Steve stuttered.

"Clothes." I replied.

"Those ain't clothes." Two-Bit said pointing at my bare legs.

"What am I naked again?" I smirked and sauntered past them out the door, and towards the truck.

I hopped into the truck next to a surprised and blushing Johnny and Ponyboy. They didn't get too dressed-up for parties.

When we arrived the party was in full swing. Music blared from the two-story house and guys stood on the porch, smoking. One winked as I passed by. I could tell this was going to be a long night.

Turns out, boys get distracted easily. Two-Bit was doing shots at the make-shift bar with a bunch of girls. Dallas had disappeared up stairs with a girl. Sodapop and Steve were playing pool in the other room and Johnny had gone home. That left Ponyboy.

We leaned against the far wall and just watched the people. We got bits of other's conversations, which were quiet funny when put together.

"Did you hear-"

"Yeah, she's-"

"Like such a guy-"

"Who-"

"Can't even wear high-heels-"

"In bed!"

Ponyboy and I looked at each other and burst out laughing. "This is fun," I said but it came out like a question.

"You wanna ditch?" he asked, looking at me from under his eyelashes. I noticed he had the dark, long kind that girls kill for.

I grinned and he led me out the door.

We ended up sitting in a clearing by a park. It was fairly secluded which made me nervous…but we just lay down on our backs and starred at the sky.

"See that group of stars there?" Ponyboy pointed to a small cluster of stars.

"Yeah."

"That's Orion's Belt."

"Really?"

"I don't know, it could be," He smiled at me and shrugged. I giggled girlishly.

"So, you and Sodapop are really close huh?" I asked trying to start a conversation.

"Yeah, he's like my brother _and_ my best friend. I mean, we tell each other _everything_!" he said.

"That's like my brother and me! Well, before we used to be closer. Once he started his junior year, we grew a bit apart. Now it's like we're total strangers," I explained. We both sat up at the same time.

"That's my relationship with Darry. Once our parents died and he became the parental figure of the house…" Ponyboy sighed sadly.

"I'm sorry, 'bout your parents." I put my hand on his arm.

He looked away and shrugged. "What can ya do?"

It was quiet for a moment before he said something that caught me entirely off guard.

"What happened to your sister?"

"Um, my sister?" My mouth had hit the grassy ground.

"Yeah. I saw a stuffed bear in your living room. It was pink and said 'In loving memory: Logan Emma Rose, October 20, 1955'. I figured it was your sister. What happened?"

I sighed. I made the hasty decision to tell him. I had kept this to myself for too long. And he did ask…twice.

"I was five years old. Just turned actually. Dad came home from work with a big smile on his face and told me I was going to be a big sister," I began, talking fast.

"It was a normal pregnancy, until the end.

On October 19, Austin, my father, and I drove Mom to the hospital. She was in labor when the baby was a little over eight months old. Which is not supposed to happen," I added. I had to take a deep breathe.

"Go on." Ponyboy encouraged.

"I was in the room when she was born. She wasn't screaming like most babies are supposed to. Everyone was panicking. I remember my dad screaming at the doctor to save her…We each got to hold her for maybe two minutes each. I had to say good-bye to a sister-" I sobbed lightly"-who was alive for eleven minutes" I might have been over dramatic, but in truth, I never talked about Logan. Never. I'd only cried the night she was born. Ponyboy put his arms slowly around me. I laid my head against his shoulder and sobbed harder. I missed her. I never got to know what it was like to be an older, responsible sibling. Never got to pass down my clothes or wisdom, however limited it was.

Ponyboy spoke soothingly. "I'm sorry."

When I finally calmed down I looked up and he chuckled. "You look like a drowned raccoon."

I scowled and he helped me to my feet.

"Let's get you home so you can clean up."

I slipped into my pajamas with a clean face and messy hair. Ponyboy was right. I did look like a raccoon. Ponyboy was relaxing on my bed, his head on my pillow. My window was open so we could see the stars and the moon. In its' light, Ponyboy's skin glowed and his eyes shinned. I realized something that night. Under the star-studded Tulsa sky, I had fallen in love with Ponyboy Curtis.

* * *

How'd you like the ending? What's next for Carmen and her new-found crush? Find out next time on 'Young Love Under the Stars'! Hm...5 more updates before the next chapter? That's sounds good to me! I love hearing your opinions (if they are good) and can't wait to hear what you have to say about this chapter...


	7. School, Swooning and Sunsets

Since i haven't put on up in awhile...

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own the Outsiders. All rights go to S.E. Hinton**

That is all.

* * *

The next morning I woke up on Ponyboy's chest. His index finger was tracing circles on my shoulder. I sighed happily. Hold the phone! Waking up on a guy's chest?!

I sat up slowly, thankful I was wearing clothes. "Good morning," Ponyboy said before being over-come by a massive yawn.

"Um, did you stay here all night?" I asked the obvious.

"Yeah, your mom came in after you had fallen asleep. Told me to keep the door open." He smirked playfully. "Oh, I should probably call Darry."

"Tell him you slept on my couch." He grinned brightly before untangling himself and walking out the door. I flopped back onto the pillow and giggled to myself. I snuck out the door and heard more than one voice. Ponyboy's and what sounded like Sodapop's.

"It's a Saturday, give the girl a break!" Ponyboy complained.

"We wanted to make sure you were being _safe_," Two-Bit said innocently and Steve spit the orange juice he was drinking back into the mug.

"Ew! Bad mental image! Bad mental image!" Sodapop cried in anguish.

I covered my mouth with my hand to stifle my laughter. Ponyboy's ears were the color of a fire hydrant.

"You guys! It's not like that! We're just friends!" he tried to explain.

"Friends with benefits…" Steve muttered.

"That's it!" Ponyboy grabbed a pillow of my sofa and chased Steve around the house.

I walked into the kitchen a poured myself a glass of orange juice. It turned dead-silent. I turned around and everyone was starring at me. "What?" I asked.

"We wondered why you two left so early last night…now we know you were-" Steve began to say from the other room. "Ow! Quit hitting me Ponyboy!"

I laughed and smiled at the boys. "You're in a good mood this morning," Johnny pointed out.

"Well, why not?" I replied.

Two-Bit and Sodapop exchanged an odd look and grinned.

"So you slept well?" Dallas asked.

"If they slept at all…" Steve called. "Ow! See look what you did Ponyboy!"

All of us went into the living room to find it (and the two boys) covered in tiny, white feathers.

"Carmen! School!"

I rolled over and pulled my pillow onto my head. It was ripped of moments later.

"It's your job to go to school, Carmen."

"I quit!" I said groggily. My mother chuckled and let the pillow fall to my carpeted floor with a soft thud.

"Get up. You're going to be late. Two-Bit, Johnny, and Ponyboy will be here soon to walk with you," I could hear the grin in her voice.

I rolled onto my stomach and pushed my bangs back. My mother leaned against my sky-blue wall and picked at her fake nails. She was in her uniform again and her hair was pulled tight against her scalp in a high ponytail.

I dragged my body out of my warm bed, every muscle screaming in protest. Downstairs I could hear my mom's radio playing and the smell of coffee and bacon drafted up to me. Ah, mornings. Normally I enjoy them…if they don't contain school.

I had torn through my closet last night, pulling everything onto my floor. I eventually decided on a loose black skirt that twirled around my shins, and a white button up shirt with the collar up. Of course I kept my black-and-white Converse on. I had slung my neon orange backpack on to my right shoulder and plopped down at the dinning table for a quick breakfast with Mom, before she was off to work.

"And so, Newton's Third Law of Motion clearly states…" Mr. Lankan, we don't give a damn. My first two classes were fairly interesting. World History and English. I had Ponyboy in my English class and Johnny in history. Physics? No one. The fifty-something, balding man walked past my desk, rattling of other useless things I already knew. Next was lunch…thank goodness! I was about to pop a brain vessel when the bell rang.

I met up with Two-Bit on my way to the lunch area. The lunch area was a section of grass-covered land with two trees and a handful of metal tables. "Let's head to the DX. Pony and Johnny Cake are probably already there." Two-Bit had informed me only certain kids sat in certain areas. He used terms like 'Socs' and 'greasers'. I later found out I was a middle-class girl hanging with greasers. And the Socs bugged the crap outta me.

We walked in semi-silence to the gas station. Johnny and Ponyboy were waiting for us, both with cigarettes hanging out of there mouths. I grabbed them, dropped them on the ground, stepped on them, and continued through the door. Sodapop was laughing when I walked over the counter and smiled.

"Do all of you smoke?" I asked, concern seeping into my voice.

"Nah, not all the time." He shrugged like it was no big deal.

My mom went through half of her college career wanting to be a nurse. I heard horror stories about smoking. Livers that looked like bacon slices…black, tar-filled lungs. I shuddered at the thought.

Ponyboy came over to my left side and Johnny my right. "Lunch time!" Two-Bit pulled a brown bag from behind the sale's counter and pulled out sandwiches and chips.

Lunch went by too fast. I was dragged back (against my will) to the prison known as school. The white Spanish-styled building was now my own personal hell on Earth.

Geometry went by almost as slowly as Physics. Then gym. We started out with baseball. I had Steve, Ponyboy, and Johnny on my team, against Two-Bit and a bunch of people I didn't recognize. One girl on my team seemed familiar. I realized she was in my science class! She high-fived me when I got a home-run. She seemed nice enough.

Ponyboy was _fast_! He scored four home-runs and practically won the game all by himself.

We were laughing about how much fun the game was and what class we had next. Creative writing.

"Hey, I'm good at writing!" I said.

"In your diary," Ponyboy countered. How the hell does he know I keep a diary? He must have seen the look on my face because he quickly explained.

"Well, that one night…I found it. I didn't read it though! I swear!" he was blushing but he sounded genuine enough that I didn't question him.

"What about your abilities as a writer?"

"I like to write," he answered simply.

Ring! Time to go home! I thought merrily. Ponyboy and I filed out of the school with the rest of Tulsa's youth.

"My place?" he asked me.

"Race you!" I yelled as I took off down the street. I could hear his shoes slapping the ground in rhythm with mine.

He of course won…by about a mile. We were both sweaty and tired when we stumbled into the house.

Ponyboy disappeared into the hallway and came out without his backpack. "No one's home yet."

A house alone with Pony…I had to literally shake my head to keep my imagination from running into the gutter.

We ended up reading for almost an hour before the phone rang shrilly.

Ponyboy scampered up from the couch and grabbed the phone.

"Hello?" There was a pause while he waited for whoever-it-was to answer. "Yeah, we're home." Pause. "Yes 'we'. Carmen came over." Longer pause. This time Pony's ears got red. "Shut up Soda, it's not like that." He sighed after Sodapop replied and hug up the phone with a "Yeah, fine. I will."

"What was that all about?"

"Soda's staying at his girlfriends' place tonight…wanted me to cover for him."

"Oh…" I couldn't think of anything else to say to that.

"Come on." He ordered grabbing my hand and yanking me out the door. Ponyboy hauled me down the street into a familiar clearing. He silently pointed to the west and sat down, pulling me with him.

We watched as the blazing orange sky, turned dark and mysterious with the sunset. It was amazing! I had never noticed how the shades grew darker until they were blue-black.

"Beautiful, huh?" Ponyboy asked. I nodded.

It was a romantic thing. Only couples did this kinda thing…right? Or was I being paranoid. I had seen sunsets in California but never understood the breath-taking majesty of the…until Ponyboy showed me. He smiled dreamily at me and said quietly, "I knew you'd like it."

Ponyboy helped me to my feet but didn't let go of my right hand. That's how we walked to my house. Where he left me, swooning in the after-shock of his presence.

* * *

Is a kiss in the near future? Declarations of love? Or a suprise twist that no one expected? Haha! I felt evil today so i wrote up a new chapter. I will only add it if i get 10 more reviews. You want the chapter? You must review!


	8. These Changing Times

Sorry i put you guys through so much panic with my last update...10 reviews what was i thinking? Now, one review will be sufficient. Enjoy!

* * *

Some things never change. Most people do.

_My Dear Sister,_

_I am writing to tell you amazing news…On the first of November, I will be married to Jenna. You remember her don't you? Said she was nice? Anyway, I hope you and Mom can come but if not, I will see you in the near future._

_P.S. Dad is sorry he missed your calls._

_With all my love,_

_Austin_

What the hell?! He's kidding right? I mean it's so funny…ha-ha. Not. Jenna was this stuck up bitch ( I had lied when I said she was nice) that he started dating before I moved.

_Austin,_

_Don't bother sending and invitation because we will throw it out. I hope you enjoy your new, sister less, married life. Don't expect another word from me ever again._

_Carmen_

I threw that draft into the trash.

Mom came home late last night. Drunk. I've never seen her drink before. She just swayed to her room and dropped onto her bed.

Dad called me last night as well. I picked up the phone, heard his voice, and hug up. He can go to hell too.

What hasn't changed? My friends. My only constant is a certain boy who I see everyday. My_ best_ friend. My crush.

"What do you guys want to do today?" I asked on one uneventful morning in early September.

Sodapop was sprawled out on the ground next to me playing with his hair as it fell onto his forehead. "Um…the movies?" Even Ponyboy and I groaned. I was sick of the quiet boredom.

"What about the animal shelter?" Johnny questioned. My eyes went wide. Steve and Dally laughed out loud.

"You wanna play with the kitties Johnny Cake?" Two-Bit laughed too.

"You have an animal shelter…?" I asked in awe. "And you didn't tell me?!"

"Yeah, on Grove Road… it's kinda big. If you like animals you'll like the joint," Darry called from the kitchen.

My eyes lit up.

"Can we go?" I pleaded.

Ten minutes later we walked through the door of the Tulsa City Animal Shelter. The sounds of dog yips and cat meows made a smile break across my face. A lady behind the front counter smiled tightly, like she had been doing so all day.

"Good evening. If there's anything I can help you with please feel free to ask."

"Thank you…Trudy," I quickly read her name tag and followed the guys to the kennels in the back. Sodapop and Steve went into the cat section and Dallas was starring in fascination at a pit bull. The pit was a two-year-old female, all gray with a white chest.

"These are the fighting dogs right?" Dally asked. That annoyed me beyond belief. Pit bulls, Rottweilers, and Dobermans have a bad rep because they look mean and have more bite strength, making them prey to owners who make them fight. I love dogs so I'm a little over-protective of them.

When I explained all this to Dallas, he lost interest in her and moved to the next kennel. A Yorkshire terrier. It was a small scraggily thing, so thin you could count its ribs and all the bones it its spine. Poor baby.

"Hey guys! Puppies!" Johnny called from a few kennels away. Sodapop and Steve came running. Two-Bit was holding a Dalmatian pup that was pure white, so young it didn't have spots yet. Ponyboy held a German Shepard with floppy black ears. Sodapop squealed like a kid on Christmas morning and picked up a chocolate lab. Steve cringed at them until he found a Rottie with a black, spiked collar.

"Tuff enough, huh kid?" Steve picked it up a twirled it around. Even Dallas was in the lovey-dovey sprit. He found a pit bull puppy that was a golden brown color.

"Who knew Dallas would go soft for a dog?" Two-Bit laughed. Oddly enough Dally had no come-back. The puppy was licking his chin and nuzzling against Dally's shoulder. Johnny had found a mutt with big brown eyes, resembling his.

"Soda? Can we get one?" Pony asked. He was holding a sweet looking border collie.

While the guys laughed and mulled over the babies, I snuck off back to the grown dogs. I don't know why I liked dogs better than puppies…I just did. They had there own personalities and way of being. They didn't need to learn from a human how to live.

I crouched in front of a few before finding the perfect dog. At first he didn't come to me at the cage. He sniffed me uncertainly, then licked my hand. It was what looked like a German Shepard/Doberman mix. And he was adorable!

I tracked down Trudy and asked if I could let him out to play. "Oh, Dustin? 'Course!"

So I put a leash around Dustin and brought took him to a grassy area and let him sniff around. He ended up lying down across my legs to take a nap.

"You're getting attached to him!" Sodapop sang as he sat down next to me. Dustin lifted his head and practically glared at Soda. And when he put his hand on my arm Dustin growled deep in his throat.

"Down, Dustin. Be a good boy," I commanded while stroking his back reassuringly.

After that day, my priorities went: school, the gang, and visiting Dustin. Not specifically in that order.

Austin finally called me. All he said was he was sorry and hoped I could come to his wedding. He's seventeen! He shouldn't be giving his life away to some girl who will break his heart!

"Look, Carmen, I know that you're upset-"

"No you don't. You don't know _anything _about me anymore!" I had cried and hung up. I haven't talked to him since.

Turns out my father has a new girlfriend. Turns out he was dating her _before _Mom divorced his sorry ass. And, (surprise, surprise) Mom has started to drink heavily. At first it was drinks with friends. Then, a glass of wine with dinner. Now, I don't even see my mother. She's either working or sleeping off a hangover.

My family is just great. At least my friends are still there for me right? Right. I need to quit whining about my sad little life and focus on the good things in life. Like Ponyboy.

He goes to the shelter with me and plays with Dustin. But we found out one day why Dustin only likes me. No one else goes near him without getting snapped at.

"Carmen, look." I followed Pony's gaze to marks on his back legs and belly. They were long red strips of skin that looked like…

"Belt marks!" I whispered. I gently traced the lines on his stomach with my index finger. He whimpered but let me look. "My poor baby…"

"He was abused?" Pony asked in shock.

"Many animals are Pony. Not just dogs either. Cats, horses, birds…" I trailed off. Dustin nuzzled against my leg and licked my shoe.

"But…isn't that illegal?"

I didn't know so I just shook my head. My sucky life was nothing compared to what Dustin probably went through.

September passed. And October. On November first. My older brother married and left for Paris for his honeymoon. November passed and soon, Tulsa was getting ready for the winter holidays.

_Dear Diary,_

_Sodapop and I filled out an application to volunteer at the animal shelter! Trudy said since we spent so much time there we might as well do something productive! Yay! Ponyboy has been acting weird lately. Not exactly avoiding me but…not being near me in school. Whenever I go to talk to him he casually moves away. My paranoia is really getting on my nerves lately. He keeps hanging out with some Soc named Cherry. Two-Bit and I call her Maraschino behind her back. Dallas went back to his tough 'I-don't-care-about-anything' ways after a while. He blew the gang off on several occasions and punched Steve so hard it broke a rib. _

Soon enough, school was out on winter break. Johnny and I walked to the Curtis house after school, already planning our break. He teased me lightly about going to the shelter. It was now my getaway from drama and my mother.

"Why don't you just buy the dog?" Johnny asked.

"Don't have the money," I shrugged like it was no big deal. But, in fact, it was killing me that I could never take Dustin home with me.

My relationship with Johnny had changed a bit. We were almost attached at the hip. Where ever one went, the other soon followed. I told him everything. Yes even that. My crush. He had burst out laughing at first, thinking I was joking.

No one else knows. Hopefully.

"So…what's new with you?" Sodapop asked me the Saturday after school was out. I grinned and replied with a simple 'nothing.'

Our relationship had changed too. I had pretty much lost my biological brother. And got a new one: Sodapop. We joked around so much and just had a great time together. I didn't trust him with certain secrets yet. He would never keep his trap shut.

"Come on! Tell me who you like!" Soda nagged.

I sighed unhappily and shook my head no.

"Please?" he pleaded.

Moment of truth? Maybe I could trust him…I told Johnny right?

"Fine. But you have to swear not to tell anyone!" I made him swear.

"Even Pony?" he asked.

"No! You can't tell _him_!" I put a little too much emphasis on that and it tipped him off. Soda's eyes went round.

"Ohmigosh! You love him don't you? You're going to be my sister-in-law!" Sodapop did a victory dance.

"Shh! don't tell the whole damn world," I scolded. He paused and thought for a moment before looking away sadly.

"What?" I questioned suspiciously.

"It's just…you may not want to get your hopes up too high."

"Well, why not?" I put my hand son my hips and smirked. But Sodapop was serious now, which doesn't normally happen.

"He's planning to ask out Cherry Valance."

After Soda left I stayed with Dustin for awhile. "You promise? You'll never leave me? Not ever?" I know I sounded like a little kid talking to a dog, but I needed _someone _to be with me. He seemed to understand because he licked me and yawned. Some things never change. Most people do. Dogs do not count as people…do they? Ugh! What was I supposed to do now…

* * *

I hope Dallas didn't get too much out of character...Please review!


	9. Mistletoe is Poisonous

The moment you all have been asking for in reviews has finally arrived! Enjoy...

**Disclaimer: The Outsiders belongs to S.E. Hinton**

* * *

"You told _Sodapop_?" Johnny asked me, his mouth hanging open. "How dumb _are_ you?"

I put my head back in my hands and groaned. Johnny and I were hanging out at my place, watching movies. "I know, I know. But I told _you_ right?"

"But he's Pony's _brother_!" Johnny exclaimed. "And…Cherry…gosh, I'm sorry Carmmy…" He used my nickname softly.

"Thanks Johnny Cake. No use crying over it." I brushed it off swiftly. What does she have that I don't? A valid question. No reasonable answers yet. I asked Johnny and he put his chin on his fist in thought.

"She's a Soc," Johnny shrugged.

"Ponyboy isn't that prejudice, like everyone else. She has red hair?"

"He like brunettes." Johnny pointed out and played with the end of my hair as if to prove a point. "Green eyes?"

"He told me he doesn't like green eyes. Which is weird considering his eyes have green in them." I pointed out. Johnny nodded in agreement.

"You have a better personality than her."

"Thank you. It's not true…but thank you." I grinned ruefully. Johnny sighed in defeat and put his head against my shoulder.

"What do you want for Christmas?" he asked. I bit my bottom lip and shrugged. The simple answer: Ponyboy.

"Ugh, you need to drink some of your mom's 'club soda' you need some happy juice." That's what Mom calls her vodka when my friends are over. I thwacked him with the back of my hand.

It was Christmas Eve when I finally was alone with Ponyboy. I had not talked to him personally since he started hanging out with Cherry.

"So…how's Dustin?" he asked casually.

"Fine." I snapped. Pony raised an eyebrow suspiciously. We didn't talk until Sodapop came home.

_Dear Diary,_

_The deed is done. He asked her out. She said yes. My life officially sucks. Merry frickin Christmas. _

I shoved my diary under my mattress in frustration. It fell out of its hiding spot and hit the floor. I was too mad to care. I just plopped back onto my bed and let a few stray tears leak out from the corners of my eyes. It was two-thirty on Christmas morning and I was crying. Damn Tulsa.

I woke up to the strangest sensation. I was having a luxurious dream about a certain greaser and I felt something rough and wet against my cheek. A tongue? Yes, that was it. I opened my eyes slowly. I could feel the effects of last nights' cry fest on my poor eyelids. Big brown eyes with a ring of orange around the iris bored into mine.

"Dustin!" I yelped. Why is he here? His tail thumped against something and I heard a quiet "Merry Christmas Carmmy."

"Sodapop?"

He grinned sheepishly and murmured "It was Johnny's idea."

Tears welled up again. Dustin kept licking my face then lay down next to me like he'd been doing it since he was born.

"You…you-?"

Sodapop nodded before I could get the words out of my mouth. He gave me the best gift ever!

The boys were sitting in my living room watching the Mickey Mouse special and eating chocolate cake, a tradition that I still found weird. Johnny was sitting on the far side of the sofa. I hopped over Two-Bit and tackled Johnny. "Thank you so much Johnny Cake!"

"It's, um, no biggie…" I looked him in the eye and realized he was blushing. In my peripheral vision I saw Ponyboy cross his arms over his chest.

"What, no girlfriend for the big holiday?" I asked, a bit of gloating sneaking into my voice.

"She's at her dad's place."

I let a small smile turn up my features. I had recently joined the 'make fun of Pony and his new girlfriend club' that Two-Bit and Steve had started. Dallas nudged me out of his way and pulled me onto his lap. "Dallas!" I protested weakly.

If I had to pick the second hottest greaser (not brotherly, cuz that would hands down be Soda), it would be Dally. I had seen him without a shirt and I might have fainted a little. But that's all he is. Looks and sarcasm.

I wiggled out of Dally's grip and tumbled to the ground. "Thanks." Dustin nudged me with his wet nose and whimpered. "I'm fine Dustin…"

"Look, look!" Steve said in awe.

"What, what?" Two-Bit replied.

"Do I see mistletoe?" I saw no mistletoe what-so-ever at the Curtis's.

"Why, I do believe it is, Steve," Dally joined. It was obvious they had rehearsed it.

"Who should we push under the mistletoe, Sodapop?" Steve asked.

"Maybe our favorite love-birds…" Sodapop grinned evilly. He and Dallas grabbed Pony's wrists and forced him under the kitchen doorway while Steve nailed a piece of the dreaded plant to the top. Johnny and Two-Bit grabbed my wrists and pulled me to face Ponyboy.

"Sorry, Dallas made me," Johnny apologized in a whisper. Crap. This is not good. Not good, _at all_. Sodapop winked before leading the guys out the door. I looked at Pony from under my lashes. And was surprised to see him still there, blushing. He was also slightly closer to me.

"You-you have a girlfriend," I reminded him shakily. I watched him lick his full bottom lip slowly, seductively.

He shushed me and pushed my bangs out of my eyes. I bit my tongue to keep from saying something to ruin the moment. Pony's head tilted to his right and inched closer. His lips brushed mine for a millisecond. But I was greedy…I wanted more.

I pulled my hands through his greased hair and down the sides of his neck. His arms wound around my waist and he leaned down closer to me. I let him lick my bottom lip and rub his palms against my hips. It felt too good to argue with him.

But…did he really want this? He seemed more hesitant than me, and his touch was lighter than mine. Until…he shoved me against the wall and deepened the kiss. His soft lips traveled down my neck and across my collarbone. I had to bite my lip to keep from moaning in pleasure. Why hadn't he ever kissed me before? It was torture to know what I had been missing for all those long, broken months. He seemed to know what he was doing even though he'd never kissed a girl before. Or had he? Did he ever kiss Cherry like this? Ever slam her against a wall. Had he gone farther than just a kiss?

"Ponyboy…" I whispered breathlessly, "you have to stop."

"No," he moaned against my skin.

"Please, Pony," I pleaded. He sighed unhappily and backed away from me.

"I have to go," I murmured brokenly. Either Ponyboy didn't detect my upset or didn't care, but he smile crookedly. His smooth lips pressed against mine then moved them to my ear.

"Merry Christmas, Carmen."

_Dear Diary,_

_Ohmigod! It was the most amazing Christmas ever! With Dustin and Ponyboy and…ah… But, it got me thinking. What about Cherry? Does he really like her? Does he even like _me_? I'm confused, but one thing's for sure: my first kiss could not have been more perfect._

_I told Johnny about the kiss and Sodapop informed me that Pony had told him all the 'juicy details'. _Great_. _

_Cherry came back from her dad's place…and ran straight into Pony's arms. He hugged her and told her he_ loved_ her. _Right in front of me_. I mean, what the_ hell_ was that all about?! Is the world cruel or what? _

I heard a soft tap on my door and put my diary hastily away. "Come in!"

"Hey, you," Dally said, opening the door.

"What's up, Dally?" I asked casually. He shrugged and sat down on my bed next to me. His fingers played with a hole in my orange sheets.

"Sodapop told me 'bout the kiss."

"Yeah, thanks for setting that up," I shot sarcastically. He glanced at me, but did not glare.

"I'm sorry. But…I want to make sure you know what you're getting yourself into."

"Excuse me?"

"Well…" he took a deep breath and did something that almost made me laugh out loud. He blushed. "You just…it's hard, dating one of us."

I assumed he meant a greaser but didn't question it.

"We tend to get caught up in our emotions…and go too far. Drama plays an important role in everything…"

"Dallas, what the hell are you talking about?" I asked in complete confusion.

He sighed, exasperated. "Jesus Christ… just be careful with Ponyboy and all the emotions you're throwing around. There. That's all I had to say."

"Dally, were you forced to say something to me about this?" I finally comprehended it.

"Well…"

"Dallas Winston?!"

"Yeah, fine. Darry wanted me to make sure you already knew…you know…"

"Darry sent you…" I burst out laughing, "To give me the sex talk, didn't he?"

Dally's blush darkened. "Well it's not like I volunteered or nothin!" I giggled girlishly.

"'Kay Dally."

He left and I kept laughing until my stomach hurt and I could no longer breath.

* * *

Show of hands, how many thought that was a good chapter? Oh, that's right...i can't see your hands...but i can read your reviews so please review!


	10. Heart Breaker

Sorry this one is so short. The next one will be longer, I promise. Normally i hate it when people switch P.O.V.s in a story, but i had to do it.

Diclaimer: I don't own The Outsiders. That's why it's called Fanfiction.

Dedication: To a certain friend of mine *cough,Shilo,cough* who i know is reading this.

* * *

"I'm sorry, Cherry."

"Oh, _you're_ sorry? Well that makes everything just peachy!" she screamed. Her make-up was running and her hair was falling out of its' ponytail. She was a wreck and it was all my fault. But, I could care less. Once we started going out she showed her true colors, which were puke-green and girly-pink. Yuck!

"Look, it's just…I don't feel the same way, anymore," I tried to explain. Truth be told I still thought she was pretty and fun to talk to but she was preventing me from doing something I've wanted to do for months!

Cherry took a deep breathe and looked me in the eye. "Please don't do this Ponyboy, please?" she begged. I sat down on my bed and she sat next to me.

"Cherry…"

She sighed in defeat and left. I Ponyboy Curtis was now single. And off to find a certain someone.

"Are you sure?" I asked, afraid to hope. Sodapop rolled his eyes. We were both sitting on the Curtis's couch.

"I'm positive, he told me last night."

"Sodapop Curtis if you're lying to me…"

"Carmen, why would I lie to you 'bout this?"

He had a point. So it was true. Ponyboy and Cherry broke up. The ghost of a smile appeared on my lips. A smile I hadn't pulled of in two five days.

"Go on, happy dance and what not!" Soda grinned. I squealed and grabbed his elbow. We jumped up and down laughing.

"I can't believe this! Do you know why?" I questioned. Sodapop looked away quickly but I still saw the gleam in his eyes.

"No."

I didn't push for an answer, I was ecstatic! Two-Bit walked into the Curtis living room and raised an eyebrow.

"Carmen is smiling?" he asked. I was, and almost in tears I was so happy.

"Does this mean you're going to the New Year's Eve party at Shepard's?" Dally asked from behind me. I whirled around.

"Party?"

"Yeah, tomorrow night, pick you up at nine?" I had a brief flashback of the last Shepard party I went to.

"I'm so there!"

I was lying on my stomach flipping through my diary, reading old entries, when a piece of paper fell out. It was a page from my diary that had been ripped out…but it wasn't in my hand writing.

_12-29-62 _

_Dear Carmen,_

_I know you may never find this but I have to say __**something**__! It's killing me! I came here to tell you I broke up with Cherry and of course you're not here. Do you know why? Sodapop better not have told ya. I just…well. Ugh! __**Why is this so damn hard**__!? I guess I'll just see you at the party, I hope. Maybe I'll be able to get the words out of my mouth. You remember the last party we went to? I sure do. One of the best nights of my life. _

_Love,_

_Ponyboy _

I let the paper flutter to my feet. Oh. My. God! I picked up the paper and read it through again. Did he really sign it 'love'? Really! He was here last night when I was out walking Dustin?! I knew I was starting to hyperventilate but I didn't care. Now I _know_ I have to go to the party. What better way to ring in the New Year? 1963 here I come!


	11. The EndOf 1962

This chapter was awfully fun to write so i hope you enjoy it! For all those Carmen-Pony supporters...this one is dedicated to you.

* * *

Dallas strutted through the door like he owned the place. He sauntered over to the bar, ordered a drink, and flirted with the girls next to him.

I searched the crowd, looking for a certain greaser. I had not thought very long about my wardrobe. I was far too excited. Dallas had waited twenty minutes before yelling at me. I was wearing my black jeans and a red V-neck shirt. And red Converse. No makeup, either. Gosh, that was a mistake.

Dally left the girl at the bar and grabbed my wrist, pulling me to a different group of girls. "Dallas, I _really_ don't need to watch you flirt with the entire state of Oklahoma."

He turned and grinned. "Hey girls!"

"Hi, Dally!" they sang in unison. There were three of them. One had long blonde hair tied back in a high ponytail. Her China-blue eyes lit up as we joined them.

"I'm Sandy," she stuck her hand out and I shook it.

"Carmen, it's nice to meet you," I smiled lightly.

The second one appraised me and decided I wasn't that bad. She also had blonde hair, but hers' was a short curly mop, framing her green eyes. "I'm Kathy."

The third cringed at me as if I were a bug. She had long, gorgeous, black hair and piercing blue eyes. "I'm Sylvia."

I nodded politely and said hello. "This is the girl I was telling you 'bout," Dally said. Sandy looked slightly confused. "The girl who likes Ponyboy…"

"Oh,_ that_ girl!" Sandy grinned at me.

"She ain't getting _anyone's_ attention in _that_," Sylvia commented. They were all wearing black_ tiny_ skirts and _plunging_ shirts and high-heels. The total greaser gal look, complete with a mask of makeup.

"Sorry to disappoint," I muttered.

"Well, I'm just saying. You need some serious help!" Sylvia sneered.

"Sylvia!" Kathy reprimanded.

I glared. "Did I ask for your opinion?"

Sandy snickered. "We can help," she offered.

"By..?"

"Giving you a makeover!" Kathy squealed. Oh, lovely. Sylvia raised a perfect dark eyebrow.

"I haven't done that in a while. Oh, what the hell! Let's turn you into a heart-stopping greaser!" Sylvia cracked a grin.

We ended up in an upstairs bedroom. Sylvia stayed at Shepard's (who I still don't know) place often; so often she had her own room here. Kathy rifled through the closet and Sandy fussed over my hair until it hung the right way. "Perfect! A mixture of mysterious and seductive!"

"Just what any thirteen-year-old wants," I muttered.

"Wait a minute. You're only thirteen?" Kathy asked. I nodded.

"Damn girl, you sure don't look it!"

I was practically shoved into a sparkly red skirt and a black shirt that hug off both of my shoulders. Thank god they let me keep my Converse on. Sylvia put me into a swivel chair and knelt in front of me. She held liquid eye lined and red lipstick. Ew. She swiped the little brush under and over my eyes and smirked. When I was finally allowed to look in the mirror, I didn't recognize who was staring back.

My eyes were more cat-like and my eyelashes almost touched my eyebrows. I had a light layer of blush and all the freckles on my nose (left over from summers at the beach) had magically disappeared. My lips looked fuller and a heck-of-a-lot darker.

"Go get 'um girly!" Sandy exclaimed. I was nervous and tripped over my own feet as I tried to get down the stairs.

"Never make direct eye contact, look at the guy out of the corner of your eye."

"Sway your hips when you walk."

"Keep your hair in your eyes."

"Never bat your eyelashes."

"Lick your lips."

"No! Not like that!"

"And remember, when you dance, dance like you two are all alone," Sylvia said with a suggestive wink.

"Got it," I replied while blushing.

"Now, make sure you don't spend more than one song with the same guy, mix it up!"

The girls were giving me pointers all at the same time. I followed their lead to Dallas who I realized was talking to Two-Bit, Sodapop, and Steve. Steve, who was the only one facing me, stopped talking and starred. Sodapop nudged him with his elbow and turned to see what was goin on. His jaw dropped. "Hi?" I squeaked.

Dallas whistled approvingly. "Nice."

"Nice and dirty," Two-Bit smirked.

"You girls should go into business, make good money." Dallas said.

"You did this to her?" Two-Bit cracked up.

"Shut it."

"Where's lover boy?" Steve asked Soda.

"Outside with Johnny."

I turned on my heel to leave but Kathy caught my wrist. "Oh, no you don't."

I tilted my head as if to say 'why the hell not?'

"Let's dance first!"

I've never danced in a public place. I'm so clumsy that I trip over my own feet so I can't be that good. I was wrong. You didn't have to know how to do a routine or be able to do the splits…you just had to find a partner (like Sylvia did) or just a group of friends (like Kathy and I did.)

We swayed our hips and hopped on the toes of our shoes. It was a _lot _of fun! Sylvia was like a jungle cat, stalking her prey. She would watch a guy for a song or two, and then pounce. Sylvia would saunter over, put her hand on his shoulder and drag him onto the floor. After that I would not watch, it was far too dirty for my taste.

A few guys asked me to dance. All of which looked at me like I was a piece of candy. I declined.

The first headliner of the evening? When Dallas pulled me into the center of the dance floor. "Dance," he commanded. I hopped on my feet and he chuckled. "Not like that."

I was suddenly aware of where his hands were. One on my waist, the other in between my shoulder blades. My heart thudded hard in my chest and sweat beaded on the back of my neck. Another thing I was aware of? Johnny and Ponyboy had just walked into the room.

A song blasted through the speakers that my mother would kill me for listening to, but I knew all the words. It was weird at first, dancing with Dally. But I soon realized everyone else was doing it too. He laughed at my facial expressions and I giggled when he started to sing along with the band. When the song was over, my face was beet-red and sweat was making my skin sticky.

"Nice moves Carmmy," Dallas smirked and let go of me. I stumbled over to where Kathy had been standing. She was trying so hard not to laugh.

"Go on, let it all out."

She doubled over and was in tears she was laughing so hard.

Sodapop and Ponyboy were standing by the door talking. I made my way over there, Kathy right on my heels. "Hey you guys," I said. I let my voice drop like Sylvia showed me. Sodapop raised an eyebrow and grinned.

"Hey, Carmen. Saw you dancing with Dally."

"Wait. Carmen?" Ponyboy gawked at me.

"Yes?" I replied innocently.

"Holy crap…" he muttered.

"Hey, Kathy, I need to show you something!" Sodapop exclaimed suddenly.

"What, now? This is the best part!" Kathy complained.

I leaned against the porch railing, waiting for Pony to say something, _anything_. I turned so my back was against the railing and I was facing him. He was leaning against the wall of the house. He looked me up and down slowly, as if he couldn't process what I was wearing.

"Hey, you," I said softly. "I heard about you and Cherry…sorry."

"Yeah right," he snorted.

"No seriously, you really seemed to like her, she made you happy."

Ponyboy's eyes met mine then looked away suddenly. "I was never truly _happy_ with her."

"Oh?" It was quiet for a moment. "Why not?" I pushed.

He sighed and didn't answer; instead he moved to stand beside me. "I haven't been happy in months."

I opened my mouth to question this but he continued.

"Whenever I was with her it was always so secretive. So 'I'm a Soc, we shouldn't be together in public.' So 'never talk to me at school.' I was happy…when I was with you."

I wondered if he heard my heart rate pick up. "You didn't care what class I was. You just cared that I stayed who I was. That I never tried to be someone I wasn't. And when I was with you I was happy, until the guilt set in."

It was the longest, most heartfelt speech he had ever given. I put my hand on his arm, just above his elbow. Ponyboy looked at me again.

"Do you like me?"

"Yes."

I bit my lip to keep from grinning. Ponyboy had just admitted out-loud that he liked me!

"Do you like me?"

"More than you can ever imagine," I replied. I had gone over this exact moment a thousand times in my head, and not once did I say no.

He grabbed my hand and pulled into the house again. "That's all we need to know for the moment."

"30…29…28…27…" The count down began. Everyone was watching the ball drop in Times Square on T.V. Sandy and Sodapop were going to kiss at midnight, so were Sylvia and Dallas, and Kathy and Two-Bit. Ponyboy wrapped his arms around me and we turned to face each other. "10…9…8…7…" Here we go. "5…4…3…2…1! Happy New Year!" I cried. Ponyboy's lips brushed against mine.

"Welcome to 1963!" Johnny said.

"What was the best part of 1962?" Steve asked me.

I thought for a moment before leaning my head against Ponyboy's chest. "The very end."

* * *

Well? Review! Like, right now. Two chapters in one day, how lucky are you to have an author who types fast? =)


	12. Shopping Buddies

Sorry this one took so long...the last chapter was obviously not the end but just to clarify I'm not done typing. Not by a long shot. If you like Percy Jackson and the Olympians fanfics, i started one and it should be up in the near future. Enjoy the chapter!

* * *

_Dear Diary,_

_All hail the New Year! What an amazing night! Oh, you probably have no idea what happened do you? Here's what happened:_

_1) Went to a party at Shepard's_

_2) Made a few new friends _

_3) Admitted I like Ponyboy…to his face!_

_Maybe I have __**some**__ luck in my life…_

I closed my diary and smiled softly to myself. Pony likes me! I was in heaven. I looked at the clock on my bedside table. 2:55 AM. I opened my diary and added another sentence:

_Welcome to 1963, it's going to be a blast!_

"Carmen!"

"I'm sleeping…" I muttered to my pillow. Whack! My pillow had been pulled out from under my head and slammed against my face.

"Carmen!" Kathy whined.

"You're almost as annoying as your boyfriend."

"Come on, Carmen! Sandy already has the day all planned out! First…"

I'll admit it: I fell back to sleep. When I woke up two hours had gone by and it was three o'clock in the afternoon. I felt something warm on my hip, weighing me down. I whined in protest and the weight was gone.

"Good morning." I practically melted at the sound of his voice.

"Good afternoon." I corrected. I rolled over and our noses touched.

He chuckled, a deep melodious noise. His hand came up and played with the tips of my hair.

"Ponyboy…?"

"Yes?"

"What are you doing in my bed, just outta curiosity?" I asked quietly. This time he burst out laughing. He tried to regain control but failed miserably.

"_Seriously_?"

I scowled. "Yes, _seriously_?" I glared playfully at him. His returning grin made my heart squeeze painfully.

"Kathy sent me to wake you up about twenty minutes ago." I cussed her out in my head.

"So…"-yawn-"what kept you…in my bed?"

He tilted his head forward to meet my eyes directly, so that all I saw was green-gray. "Do you really have to ask, Carmen?" His lips meandered to my neck where he gently sucked at my skin.

Our faces moved in slow motion (or at least, that's what it felt like) towards each other. His breathe caught and my heart pounded. My eyes slid shut and Ponyboy's hand slid to brush along my jaw line. He sighed my name before his lips met mine.

I forgot my name, I forgot where I was. All that mattered was Ponyboy. I felt his tongue along my bottom lip and went to open my mouth when the door slammed open. We jumped back, startled. I heard an odd thump and a moan.

"Wow, nice of you to wake up." Kathy and Sandy were standing by the door. Sandy walked to the side of my bed and helped Pony off the ground. I giggled.

"You two better not be doin something you ain't supposed to…" Kathy trailed off and waggled her eyebrows. I rolled my eyes and stood up. Sandy shoved a handful of cloth into my arms and guided me to the bathroom. I robotically took a shower and slipped into the jeans and shirt Sandy had picked out. The shirt was pink (not my color) and said in big black letters: 'Do you believe in love at first sight? Or should I walk by again?'

I padded barefoot into the kitchen and was surprised to see only Kathy and Sandy eating waffles. "Where are the guys?" I asked suspiciously.

Kathy grinned and replied, "Girls' day! No boys allowed!"

Sandy did a fist pump and the two high-fived. "Then, sleep-over at my place!"

I nodded. I hadn't had a sleep-over since I was ten. This should be fun. "What's first?" I asked. "After breakfast," I added while stealing one of Sandy's waffles.

"Shopping!"

Shopping in downtown Tulsa was a…experience. I guess that's the word I was looking for. Sandy and Kathy giggled half the time, for what is beyond me. We all linked arms like we had been best friends forever and strutted down the aisles of stores. Well, they strutted; I tripped over my own feet and ran into a bench. Kathy used the 'five-finger discount' on a number of items. Her boyfriends would be so proud. Sandy on the other hand, didn't buy anything except a bag of M&Ms from the candy store. With a months worth of allowance at hand…I did something awfully stupid. I let Kathy and Sandy give me a new wardrobe. Actually it wasn't that stupid. It was sorta fun. I got a pair of red knee-high converse and a few pairs of jeans. They picked out some shirts that were a bit lower cut than I would like, but if I put a tank top under it…that would work! They forced me into a Victoria's Secret. That was a fun trip…note my sarcasm. My ears will never go back to their normal color again. I managed to decline some of the racier items. But they talked me into a few nightgown-things. They didn't cover enough skin for me. I will probably never where the damn things but if it made Kathy and Sandy happy…I guess it was worth a little discomfort.

Once the mall closed, we all pilled back into Sandy's beat-up, green, Volkswagen and headed to her house. Her house was small and homey looking. She said her parents were out of town on business so we had the house to ourselves for the night. Sandy led us through a living room and into a back room. It was painted black and had swirls of neon pink splattered on the walls. Her bed, dresser, and matching desk had been pushed out of the way and in the middle was a big empty space.

"A dance floor?" Kathy guessed, earning an excited nod from Sandy. Two sleeping bags had been hastily thrown onto Sandy's bed and a radio was plugged in nearby. We put out bags into her closet and Kathy cranked up the music. It was a lively tune that I hadn't heard before, not that I listened to music all the time.

Sandy surprised me when she flopped onto her bed and asked simply, "Kathy, do you love Two-Bit?" Kathy quit twirling and blushed.

"Yeah, I think I do." Sandy sighed like she was afraid that was the answer.

"What's up Sandy?" I questioned. She shook her head, but I could see the tears in her eyes.

"Come on! You can't just bring up that kinda topic and then just drop it!" Kathy cried dramatically and unplugged the stereo. All three of us sat cross-legged on the make-shift dance floor.

"Sodapop asked me to marry him," Sandy said so fast it sounded like one word, but I understood. Kathy gaped, obviously understanding as well.

"Who did what now?" I muttered.

"He said we would wait till I finished school and maybe Pony too, so he could keep supporting him and Darry…" she trailed off sounding like she was in pain.

"And you don't want to marry him?" I guessed, angered by the thought. Who doesn't want to marry Soda? Sandy was lucky enough to catch his eye and win his love!

"Sandy?" Kathy put a hand on her best friend's shoulder and smiled briefly. "You love him, but you don't want to fully commit, right?" Sandy nodded and sobbed. I sighed and rubbed my temple. Just what I needed, an emotional, love-sick teenager.

"Carmen?" I raised my head to see both girls starring at me.

"What?"

"What's that on your neck?" My hand reflexively went to my neck.

"There's something there?" I jumped up and raced to the bathroom. Sure enough, a red circular mark had bloomed just above the hollow of my throat. I gingerly pressed my index finger against it and was reminded of how it got there. Ponyboy. This morning…

"It's a hickie, right?" Kathy asked while smirking. My eyes met hers in the mirror and she grinned. "Come on! We need to have a girl talk."

In this 'girl talk' I was told some things I wish I hadn't heard. Some things that made me regret not wearing a high-collared shirt today.

"So to review, make sure you-"

"Yes, yes I get it!" I wailed in agony, cutting of Sandy. She smiled ruefully and gave me a one-armed hug.

"We've all been there girly. Just be smarter than we were." Kathy said softly.

It was odd how I met these girls yesterday and now we were so close. They weren't telling me this stuff to embarrass me (that was just a bonus), they actually cared about me. I was moved almost to tears. The rest of the night was a blur of childhood stories and boy-talk. I never wanted the night to end. But when the sun came up, Sandy dropped me off at my house

* * *

Review! please...


	13. Birthday Suprises

Wow! This one took_ forever_ to write! I hope you enjoy! Any ideas for upcoming chapters? I love to hear your ideas!

* * *

Dustin was curled up at my feet and I was sipping hot chocolate when the phone rang. It startled me so badly, I almost dropped my drink.

"Hello? Rose Residence," I said formally.

"Carmen?" That's when I dropped my mug. Dustin jumped up and started licking my leg.

"Dad?" my voice wavered slightly. In the five-and-a-half months since I moved to Oklahoma I had not spoken to my father. Not once. He sent a letter to my mom asking about me but she did not reply to it. That was three months ago. A month after I quit calling him.

"Hey, kiddo…" his voice was just as I remembered, deep with a Southern accent from growing up in South Carolina. "How ya doin?"

I let my mouth hang open in pure shock. I couldn't reply. All that came out was a sigh-like breath.

"Carmen… Look, I'm sorry about what happened. With your mother and with Austin…" his voice sounded tight and desperate. "Carmen? Please just hear me out! I was a fool for letting you two go!" His voice came out in a wail.

"Daddy?" I finally managed. I'm only thirteen. I had lost my brother due to marriage (and stupidity) and almost lost my mother to alcohol (do I even need to mention the stupidity of this?). I was alone as far as family goes.

"Yes, baby girl. I want you to come home." The phone slipped from my ear and I held it against my chest like a weapon. I was no longer speechless.

"I can't Dad, I have a life here…" I protested. My fist clenched. How _dare_ he! Just let up and leave and then beg for us to come back? Does he expect me to drop everything here and go?

Dad launched into a begging speech and I listened morosely. The front door banged open and happy-go-lucky voices filled the house.

"Carmen?" Ponyboy called softly.

"Dad, I'll have to call you back…" I said.

"No, no, darling. Not just yet! I feel like you'll forget me."

"I'll call you back." I replied simply and put the phone back on the receiver.

"Who was that?" Sodapop asked.

"My father," my voice burned with unshed tears. It went silent. Ponyboy's hand slid up my arm and gripped my shoulder. I smiled.

"That explains why you look like you just saw a ghost!" Two-Bit shouted and grinned like the goof-ball he is. Pony's arms slid around my shoulders and I leaned my back against his chest. Sodapop walked over put his hands between us and moved us about a foot apart.

"And that was for..?" I trailed off.

"None of that,_ ever_." Sodapop reprimanded lightly. His tone was joking but his eyes were serious.

Kathy and Sandy came barging into my kitchen. "Have you tried those new jammies yet?" Kathy asked while nudging my in the ribs.

I blushed and shook my head 'no'.

"Pajamas? What kind of jammies?" Steve asked.

I must have blushed or something because Dallas grinned and said "_Oh!_ Those kinds of things. I've always wondered what you wear in bed…"

"Dally!" I cried, mortified. Kathy snickered.

"Dude, that's my girlfriend," Ponyboy complained. That was the first time he'd called me that. His words echoed in my head like I was in a cave.

"Like you don't think the same things!" Dally put his fist against his hip and smirked.

"Not in my bed!" Soda exclaimed.

Ponyboy blushed right up to the roots of his hair. He stuttered out a denial and blushed some more. I giggled and whacked Dallas on the head with a wooden spoon.

"Breakfast anyone?" I asked, thankfully ending that topic.

February third: the day before my birthday, Ponyboy and I were watching movies in my living room when he asked me what I wanted as a present.

"Why would I want anything when I have you?" I murmured in his ear. It was a bit mushy but true all the same. He pulled me onto his lap and nuzzled against my neck.

"There has to be something. Please tell me?" he asked. I tried to clear my thoughts to no avail. It is awfully hard to think with his lips against my neck….What was the question again?

"You're turning fourteen! You'll be the same age as me," he grinned brightly at this fact.

"For four months," I pointed out. He turned_ fifteen_ at the beginning of June! He nodded and buried his face in my hair.

"So, seriously, what's caught your eye? A new jacket? A record?"

"Nope." I shrugged. Actually I hadn't been out since I went shopping with Kathy and Sandy, so nothing _could _catch my eye.

Ponyboy sighed in defeat. He moved his mouth to my cheek and then to the corner of my mouth…I turned so I could face him without breaking my back and our lips met with such force! His hands moved to my back and mine to his neck.

For some odd reason, nothing interrupted us this time. Normally by now we would be broken apart by something. Ponyboy took that as a sign to keep going. He shifted his weight till I was pressed into my couch and he was hovering over me. That's when he stopped. He blushed madly and apologized repeatedly while getting up. Not long after, Ponyboy made up some excuse where he had to leave.

I was shocked at how hurt I was that he left. I was even more shocked to realize how badly I didn't want him to leave…

I didn't write in my diary that night. Nor did I call my father back. I forgot about both. I showered and dressed rhythmically, like any other night. While lying in my bed though, excitement rushed through my veins. Tomorrow was my birthday! Dustin prowled into my room and sprawled out at the foot of my bed. The incident with Ponyboy earlier left adrenaline pulsating through me and new fantasies to posses my dreams.

I stretched and yawned, awoken by sunlight, not someone's yelling. It was a first. Curious as to why no one was here yet, I tip-toed through the hallway and into the kitchen. No one. "Guys?" I whispered warily. My voice echoed back to me. I snuck into the hallway and into my mother's bedroom.

"Mom?" Her bed was unmade and clothes were strewn across the ground.

"In here Sweetheart!" She called from the bathroom, where I could faintly hear the shower running. "What are you doing up so early? Couldn't contain your excitement?"

"I'm fourteen!" I cried happily. I heard her chuckle and the water shut off.

"Get dressed and I'll take you out for breakfast and shopping!"

I was dressed and ready in twenty minutes.

We entered the shopping center in Owasso, ten minutes north of Tulsa, and were delightfully surprised. The town was not quite as crowded as we were used to and the people were a bit nicer. My mother led me to a café that boasted it's 'family favorite pancakes.' My stomach growled in hunger. When I shushed it my mother laughed.

"You know, Austin did that when he was your age too."

"No, I didn't know that." I replied flippantly. Up until Austin was in high school, I was his shadow. We did everything together; it was more enjoyable with your other half. When the waitress came with our meals she must have over heard my mom praising my birthday, for my chocolate-chip pancakes had whipped cream and a candle on top. I blushed when everyone in the restaurant sang 'Happy Birthday' and congratulated me when I left.

"Four score and _fourteen_ years ago…" my mother laughed then continued. "You were born at eleven-o'-six on February 4, 1949. You were supposed to be a boy…" Mom smiled wistfully. "We had to bring you home in a blue jumper with trains on the front."

I laughed at this too. She said the same thing every year, and I knew the speech by heart. "Your brother was so jealous that you took up all of our time, but he was also protective.

Once, someone from you dad's work called you a boy, and Austin threw the biggest fit!"

I grinned and continued for her, "He convinced you to put a pink bow in my hair until people could get my gender right."

We passed by store after store, talking about my past. When we had caught up to the present, Mom dabbed her eyes with a napkin. Her tears shinned like crystal on her cheeks.

"So, what are we going to do now?" I asked once we had gone through the mall.

"To the dress store!" I swear I heard the charge horn in my head. Du dun-du dun-du dun…_charge_!

We arrived at a shabby little store on the out skirts of Tulsa. "Half-off!" my mother cried in joy.

"Why do I need a dress anyways?" I complained as she dragged me into the shop.

"Cuz' a certain young man is taking you out to dinner on your first date!" she exclaimed. I halted. My first date? Oh, no! Not a date!

"A dinner date?" I squeaked.

"Just a special occasion, a birthday out with your boy," Mom shrugged indifferently.

Dresses lined the aisles with a shoe section and a jewelry one. It was like I was going to prom!

"What about this one?" my mother called.

"_No!_ Do you know me at all mother?" I wailed, for she held up a pink puffy dress. I'd be called Princess Cotton-candy till the day I died.

I pawed through aisle after endless aisle…nothing. They were all floor-length with hoop skirts and in pastel colors. I was off to the ball; all I needed was the glass slippers. Oh, I should look to see if they sold glass slippers! Wouldn't that be awesome!

"This one?" I turned to find Mom holding up a flowing violet dress with a black satin sash. It didn't have the hoop skirt and would flow freely around my calves. The sash came up just under my bra and I could adjust how tight I wanted it.

I nodded in agreement and raced to the fitting rooms. It was perfect! The neck wasn't too low or too high, and it had a child-like aura to it.

"Here, honey! I grabbed a few more you might like." Suddenly, I was bombarded by skirt folds. Red, orange, black, and navy blue. I sighed, already content with what I had on but complied and tried on the others. Yet none pleased Mom. The red one was too tight. The black one was too low. The blue one I didn't like because it made me look huge. So, I had it narrowed down: the orange one and the violet one.

The orange one was the vibrant color of the sunset and had golden swirls along the skirt. The neck twist to the right, to make me look thinner and more mature. Other than that it was the same dress, with a gold sash too! I tried on both and twirled before the full length mirror. The skirt was the same on both, and both had the magical fairytale feeling.

"Shoes?" my mom called and threw two pairs of Converse over the door, one pair purple, and one pair gold.

"Ouch!" I muttered when one whacked me in the forehead.

We walked out of the store after almost two hours of indecision.

Mom unlocked our front door and let me in first. I could tell something was up before I even entered the house. Mom had seemed tense the entire way home. Her eyes flickered nervously before we entered. I was suddenly blinded as all the lights in my house turned on, as if by magic. "SURPRISE!"

I jumped back into my mother, startled. The gang, the girls, and a few friends from school grinned at my shocked expression. "Happy Birthday Carmen!"

I turned and whacked my mom playfully. "You knew about this?!"

She nodded and pointed at Sodapop. "He planned it. His idea."

I threw myself at Soda and practically knocked him to the ground. "Thank you! I've never had a surprise party before!"

"I know, you told me."

I didn't remember ever telling him that. I must have told him a while ago. We had orange birthday cake, my favorite. They sang and I blew out my fourteen candles.

"What did ya wish for?" Steve asked.

I grinned brightly and told him I would never tell. What did I wish for? The night to go smoothly and for me not to make a complete fool of myself.

"Present time!" Two-Bit yelled, just as excited as me. You would think it was his birthday too.

Boxes of all shapes and sizes were pilled by the fireplace, wrapped in bright, cheery colors. I greedily grabbed the largest one, wrapped in green with a pink bow on top. "That's from us!" Catherine grinned. Catherine, Sally, and Jessie were my best friends from school. I smiled back and tore of the paper as quickly as humanly possible. Everyone had gathered around, sitting cross-legged before me.

I opened the box and shrieked with delight. Inside were framed, black-and-white pictures. The ones I wanted to hang on my walls: One of the Empire State building in New York City, one of the Eiffel Tower in Paris, and one of the Hollywood sign in California. I thanked her profusely and continued trough the presents. Sally had gotten me a new diary with a set of dog stickers to decorate it with. I enjoyed the simplistic childishness of the gift.

From a gray and white box, I revealed a new camouflage jacket with faux fur in the hood. "Do you like it?" Jessie asked anxiously.

"Ick! It's hideous!" I put my hand to my forehead dramatically. Her blue eyes widened and teared up. "Just kidding Jess! Don't cry!"

The gang all pitched in and bought me a necklace. It was gorgeous! A simple heart shaped pendant hung from a gold chain. I'll admit I welled up at the gift. Johnny had picked it out, I later discovered.

I picked up the next gift, a rectangular dark red one. Sylvia put her hand on mine and said quietly, "Don't open this until the guys leave." I put the box back down with shaking hands. I could only guess what lay inside.

My mother beamed and handed me two shopping bags. When we were out, she had sent me away while she went into shops alone. Now I knew why. "What is it? What is it?" Two-Bit cried, jumping up and down.

I pulled the tissue paper from the larger one and peered inside. On the bottom was a golden clutch-styled purse.

"Open it!" my mother urged. In the area for money, I pulled out a twenty dollar bill.

"I'm rich!" I laughed. I thanked Mom and grabbed the second bag. Inside were two of the books I wanted. "Thank you!" I cried, delighted.

"And these came in the mail." Mom handed me two UPS mail slips. The first one was addresses from California. Dad. I carefully opened the package and pulled out an envelope. Inside was a birthday card signed by my father…and a first class flight ticket to California. _I'm not saying you need to stay, just visit your old man for a few days. _I grinned, already planning what to pack.

The second mail slip was from Florida. Who could that be? I put my hand inside and grabbed hold of the smaller envelope. Why couldn't they just mail the damn envelope? It would cost less money!

_My dearest sister_ was scrawled across the purple envelope in elegant hand-writing. Austin. With more force than necessary I pulled the card from its sheath. Inside, was a twenty and a picture of Austin and his new wife in front of a cottage. _Wishing you a marvelous fourteenth! Visit any time! _

I had to try _very hard _not to rip it to pieces. Pain in my ass.

Ponyboy smiled and sat down to my right, handing me a long, blue, velvet jewelry box. I opened the lid and my breathe caught.

Nestled inside was a charm bracelet, complete with charms. I gently fingered the chain, moving the charms. Near the clasp was a silver and red book; to the right was a black Mickey Mouse head. A dog bone, a golden heart and a horse. "What's the horse for?" asked Sodapop, who was leaning over my shoulder.

"It's a_ pony _not a horse." I replied. Ponyboy smiled and put the bracelet on my left wrist.

"I knew you'd get it," Ponyboy said.

Everyone stayed for awhile, until my mother and the girls ushered me into my room. "Cinderella! It's time for the ball!" Kathy grinned.

"Where is he taking me anyway?" I asked.

"To La Chateau," my mother replied while shoving me into my dress.

"La who?" I questioned. I hissed in pain as Sylvia burned my scalp with a curling iron.

"Chateau!" Mom answered, looking at me as if I had lost my sanity.

"It's this fancy Italian place on Fokker Boulevard. It's really romantic and it has a dance floor, and everything!" Sandy sighed, lost in thought.

"Oh! Two-Bit took me there a few weeks ago! Try the Peach Sparkler!" Kathy suggested. I nodded, that sounded good…whatever it was.

"And the chocolate mousse is divine," Sylvia purred.

"Carmen! We're dying out here!" Steve called, banging on the door.

"In a minute!" I snapped.

I was finally aloud to leave the confines of my prison. I had chosen the orange and gold dress, complete with my golden shoes, new necklace, and charm bracelet. My clutch firmly in my right hand. .Sandy had done my make-up this time. Gold eye shadow had been dusted on my eyelids, and I had been poked in the eye numerous times while she outlined my eyes in black.

Ponyboy's mouth just about hit the floor. He took my arm and led me out the door.

"Not too late you two! I'll be there at midnight, Cinderella!" my mother called as she followed us closely. She had volunteered to drive us and pick us up, but she was going to work once she dropped us off at home. I was going to be all alone tonight…just great.

* * *

Review, review, review! Pretty please...


	14. One Night Can Change Everything

Just FYI, there are songs in this chapter from the present time...some people don't like that others (including me) don't care so read on!

Disclaimer: All rights go to S.E. Hinton

A special thank you to those who have put this story under 'favorites' and to those who follow Carmen's story like a Twitter page..ha-ha!

* * *

The building was large and made of dark, red brick. The windows were tinted so all you could see were the dimmed lights of the restaurant. La Chateau was a beautiful place, with Greek-styled pillars in the front and a high ceiling. The waitress greeted us, dressed in a Marilyn Monroe-like white dress. She was maybe a year older than me and had long, red hair. Her gaze skipped me all together and rested on Ponyboy.

"Table for two?" she asked in a sickly sweet voice.

"Yes, please," Pony boy answered. A boy with manners…I found one! The waitress who addressed herself as Kandice smirked and led us to a booth in the far corner of the place. It was one huge room, with a half-view of the kitchen to the left and a dance floor in the middle, with a live band to the right. Kandice left our menus on the table and winked with a, "I'll be right back."

I rolled my eyes and grabbed for my menu. The red leather-covered booklet had Italian writing on the left side and English on the right. I was so not ordering Escargot! Ponyboy pointed it out and laughed. "Who would order an insect for dinner?"

When our waitress came back, she leaned against the table, giving us a view of her chest. Well ain't she sweet. Ponyboy averted his eyes to me and told me to order first. I did: some delicious looking pasta thing and the Peach Sparkler. Pony pursed his lips and asked for the same pasta and a Pepsi. Once Kandice left (finally) Pony reached across the table and took my hands in his.

"You look beautiful Carmen," he sighed.

"Thank you, you don't look so bad either," I smirked. Ponyboy was wearing dark jeans and a dark blue button-up shirt. With the collar up, of course. He blushed and muttered thanks.

He played with my fingers for a moment before looking up at me again. "Sodapop told me something last night…"

Uh-oh, what did wise ol' Sodapop have to say?

"He said that girls, the greater they are, the worse they'll break your heart," he finished in a rush.

My mouth gaped. Why would Soda say something like that? "Well? Do you believe him?" I demanded.

The right corner of Pony's mouth went up. "Not really, but I just hope you don't break mine. I may never recover from such trauma," he teased. Kandice sauntered over at that moment and placed our food down.

"If there's any thing I can get you, please, don't hesitate to ask."

"I think we're good here," I snapped at her retreating figure.

"You don't like her?" Ponyboy questioned.

I shrugged and dug into my food, which smelled superb and tasted even better.

"Tastes like…" I trailed off.

"If you say chicken I'm going to kick you."

"No you idiot," I grinned. "Lime." Ponyboy took a bit and nodded.

"Yeah! It does!" he said, his eyebrows going up in surprise.

"Anything else?" Kandice asked, coming by our table _again_.

"The check," Ponyboy replied.

The band played a lively tune as all the couples hopped on the dance floor.

"You wanna dance?" Pony asked, a devious grin on his handsome face.

"No!" I replied quickly. "I mean, um, I'm not such a good dancer. I wouldn't want to embarrass you." He snickered and rose from his seat.

"Dance with me." He offered his hand. I reluctantly took it and he pulled me from my seat. Suddenly, the booth seemed so safe.

"Ponyboy, honestly!" I protested. He spun me around till we were face-to-face and not a breath of air between us. He put his left hand on my waist and held my right hand expertly. A familiar beat rang out from the band: _I Don't Wanna Be in Love_ by Good Charlotte. We both laughed nervously. Ponyboy let his arm fall from my waist and we swayed to the beat. Next came _Don't Trust Me_ by 3OH!3.

"I thought this was a fancy restaurant!" I called over the music.

"Supposed to be!" he yelled back.

"If he says he's got beef, that I'm a vegetarian and I'm not f***in scared of him!" I sang giggling after every other word.

"Watch your language Carmen Rose!" Pony joked.

The song was followed by _I Do Not Hook Up_ by Kelly Clarkson and _Burnin Up_ by the Jonas Brothers. Ponyboy was a pretty good dancer. I was pleasantly surprised. He spun me a few times and caught me when I almost fell. _Dirty Little Secret_ by The All American Rejects came up and we danced a bit closer.

"I'm going to request a song!" Ponyboy ran off to the lead singer and came back just as quickly.

"_Desperate for changing_

_Starving for truth_

_I'm closer to where I started_

_I'm chasing after you_

_I'm falling even more in love with you_

_Letting go of all I've held onto_

_I'm standing here until you make me move_

_I'm hanging by a moment here with you"_

Lifehouse's _Hanging by a Moment_ drifted throughout the building, soothing me.

"How did you know?" I demanded, tears springing behind my eyes.

"Know what?" Pony asked.

"This is my favorite love song…how did you know?"

"I didn't. This is my favorite too."

Tears threatened to spill and ruin my make-up. It was _so sweet_ that he thought of me like that! "Ponyboy," I murmured.

He bent his head towards mine and kissed my softly. "You ready to go? The carriage will turn into a pumpkin in about five minutes."

I sighed. I liked where I was just fine. No reason to move. But, Ponyboy took my hand and led me out the door.

The Tulsa air was frigid, even for February. I shivered convulsively and Pony put his arms around me. I leaned into him, his warmth drawing me like a magnet.

My mother's black Mustang pulled up to the curb. "You kids are early!" She called to us. Pony and I pilled in and I turned up the heater.

"It's f-f-freez-z-zing out there," I chattered.

Mom nodded her uniform crunching. I noted that she was wearing her badge proudly and she had her gun. A night out catching bad guys…what fun?

"Ponyboy, do you want me to drop you off at your house, or is Darry going to come get you?" my mother inquired.

"Darry will come get me…if you don't mind," Pony replied. He silently added the 'is it okay for me to be alone with your daughter?' to the end.

"Absolutely! Carmen, be sure to call me before you go to sleep."

"Yes, Mom," I said.

I leaned my back against the window and grinned at Ponyboy.

We arrived at my house a moment later. "Bye kids!"

I unlocked the door and flicked on the hallway light. The house was vacant and seemed oddly welcoming. I dropped my clutch onto the table by the door and kicked off my shoes. "Thank you, for dinner."

"No problem Birthday Girl," Pony said. "How does it feel to be fourteen?"

"Not very different. I never feel any different on my birthdays," I shrugged.

Ponyboy came up behind me and wrapped his arms around my waist. "Should I call Darry?"

"Not just yet," I smirked to myself. I had other plans in mind.

My gifts had been moved into my room and were pilled neatly on my bed.

"So…when are you going to California?" Ponyboy held up the plane ticket. There was no expiration date on the ticket.

"Sometime soon, maybe in March."

"Oh." Pony moved it aside and looked at my black-and-white pictures. "You didn't open one." He handed me a long red box.

"I guess I forgot." I found the card on the side.

_Dry clean and hand wash only! Hope it fits, and a certain boy likes,_

_Sandy, Kathy, and Sylvia_

What? I vaguely remember being told not to open it quiet yet…I put the box aside and sat on my bed next to Ponyboy.

"Did you have a good time?" he asked.

"The best time ever. I don't think it could have been more perfect!" I flopped on my back and giggled.

"Carmen?"

"Yes, Ponyboy?"

"Do you love me?"

His question caught me off guard. I knew the answer but, wasn't it too soon to say it out-loud?

"Yes," I squeaked.

"What was that?" Pony grinned teasingly.

"Yes! I love you!" I smiled wider and added my own question: "Do you love me?"

"Yes, very much." He bit his bottom lip and looked like he was debating over something. "In fact…no. Never mind."

"Come on! Ponyboy! Tell me!" I whined.

Pony shook his head and refused to look directly at me. I decided to use a move Sylvia had taught me. I moved so my weight was on my hip and my legs crossed at the ankle. I put my finger under his chin and pulled it so he met my eyes. "Please, please tell me…" I thought it was a stupid move and he would laugh at me but…I guess I was wrong. Ponyboy's pupils dilated and he slowly moved towards me.

"Ponyboy, tell me?"

"Do you believe in soul mates and true love?" he blurted in one breath.

"Not really."

"Oh…well I do. And I believe you and I were meant to be together. Soul mates." Ponyboy took a deep breath and blushed.

"You really think that?" I knew my face expressed how curious I was. He really thought we…_destined_ to be together?

"Sodapop wants to marry Sandy when she's out of school." He began, not looking at me anymore, "and I want to marry you."

My mouth fell open and I choked (on what exactly, I have no idea). "You-you what?"

"I love you Carmen, and when we get out of high school I want to marry you." Ponyboy said with finality.

We've only been on _one_ date! We barely know each other! What would my parents think? What would Austin think? The guys? Would Darry even let us? Would I still be able to go to college in California? Where would we live? Does he want children? My mind screamed at me, most of my thoughts jumbled together and I figured out what he was really saying. Ponyboy Curtis just proposed to me.

"Yes," managed to escape my lips.

"Excuse me?" Ponyboy's head jolted up.

"I want to marry you."

We didn't move for a countless amount of time, but suddenly he was on the ground. On one knee. Grinning like a guy who just won the lottery.

"Then, Carmen Lillian Rose…will you marry me?" My grin matched his.

"Yes, I will!" Pony jumped up and grabbed me in a hug. His arms wrapped around me and he lifted me off my feet.

"Not until we're out of school…and we won't tell anyone?" I put out my right pinky finger.

Grinning, he extended his and murmured, "I swear."

I doubled over laughing for the hundredth time. The clock on my nightstand caught my eye. It was almost 4 o'clock. Pony had called Darry and was now sleeping over at my place. Darry was under the impression that my mother was here too… Hey, what Darry doesn't know, doesn't kill_ us_!

"So, then Two-Bit looked at the officer and said "I'm sorry, I thought you wanted to race." And the officer said, "We don't race." And then Two-Bit said, "Well no wonder. You would have lost by a long shot!" We both started cracking up. We were proving that, yes, _everything_ is funny early in the morning.

Ponyboy tackled me and we both ended up on the floor, hysterical. His hands roamed my sides softly, trailing over my ribs. It tickled. I laughed. He laughed. Thus, starting our laughing fits…again.

I had since changed into my pajamas: black plaid pants and a red tank-top. Ponyboy, still in his normal clothes, rolled over so that we were both on our backs, side-by-side. My hip was pressed painfully against his.

"So…" he trailed off breathlessly.

"Yep." I sighed.

"You're my fiancé."

"Oh, for the love of-" I began to sit up but Ponyboy put his arm over my waist and held me down. Before I could comprehend what the hell he was doing, I was pinned down and no longer able to speak.

Sometimes, I wonder what Ponyboy is really like. He'll blush and stutter if the guys tease him about us…but then he proudly says we're dating. In public, he'll kiss me on the forehead or cheek. In private? Well did you wonder why I can't speak anymore?

I loved these kisses. Ponyboy has an elusive, passionate side that hardly ever shows itself.

His arms were almost holding me down, placed just above my elbows. His hip was still against mine, but his chest was on top of me. Almost subconsciously, I managed to free my hands and put them around his neck. His lips trailed down. The corner of my mouth…my jaw line…the hollow of my throat. All the while, his breathing was coming more and more rapidly. I ran my hands through his disheveled hair. The grease was almost gone and his hair hung is his face.

Ponyboy's lips brushed along my collar bone. My back arched and my head tipped back.

The shrill ring of the telephone jolted us both back into reality. The weight of his body was gone in an instant. He stood, towering over me and offered his hand. His green-gray eyes almost glared at me. He was a completely different person now.

I raced into the living room and grabbed the phone. "Hello?" I managed to make my voice sound casual.

"Carmen…Carmen Rose?"

"Um, yes…may I ask who's calling?"

The voice chuckled. It was a male voice, which seemed familiar… "You can ask, but an answer will not be necessary." And with that, the line went dead.

"Who called at four-thirty in the morning?" Ponyboy asked, appearing behind me. I whirled around to face him, and whimpered out a timid reply.

Pony's expression changed from humorous to dead-serious. "Carmen, who was it?"

"Didn't say…" I mumbled.

"What did they want?"

I shrugged stiffly.

Ponyboy sighed, exasperated.

I could not sleep. Not at all. The voice kept ringing in my head. How come I knew it? Where did I know it from? I shivered and Pony pulled me closer. We were on my bed, trying to get some sleep. He was dead to the world, but kept his arms firmly around me.

Ponyboy was warm and comforting. He was…familiar and safe. I snuggled closer and didn't fall asleep until the sun started to rise.

* * *

This is the start of a major twist...can't wait for the next update? I type extra fast when I'm in a good mood and guess what puts me in a good mood? Reviews! Lots of good reviews...


	15. The Horrors of Valentine's Day

Enjoy, the wonder that is...CHAPTER 15!

Wow, i never imagined to get this far in a story *dabs eyes with tissue* Review and all that!

* * *

Valentine's Day has never been my favorite holiday. It's too lovey-dovey and too…_sweet_. All the candy and flowers and _yuck_! But, then again, I've never had a boyfriend (or fiancé) for the occasion…

"So, any plans for the big night?" I asked Sodapop, early on the morning of February 14. He was rushing around wearing only his jeans, trying to get ready for work. Steve and Two-Bit were glued to the television, eating chocolate cake.

"Not really. I might take Sandy out for dinner and stuff," Sodapop shrugged.

"Don't ask what he means by 'stuff'!" Two-Bit called, not taking his eyes off the television screen. I shuddered and blocked out a mental image.

"What are you two couch-potatoes doing tonight?" I questioned.

Steve turned. I adverted my eyes because his' still creeped me out. They were the neon, mossy green that brought me back to that first day in Tulsa…Another shudder threatened to surge through me.

"Goin' to a drag race with Evie…" Steve replied flippantly, like I had no right to ask. Fine be that way!

"Let's just say you don't wanna interrupt us…" Two-Bit grinned evilly.

"Oh, gross! Two-Bit, get your mind outta the gutter!" I complained.

"Then it would be homeless!" he protested.

"What would be?" Dallas asked, appearing from the Curtis's kitchen.

"Two-Bit's mind," I answered.

"Hey, if it's homeless, it can join mine in the gutter," Dally said with a smile.

Oh, for shit's sake…

I rolled my eyes and bit into my slice of cake.

"Carmen, do _you_ have any plans for tonight?" Sodapop asked, quirking an eyebrow.

"I don't think so. Valentine's is overrated." I stated.

"I agree." I turned to see Johnny come in the door. He flopped down beside me on the couch and grabbed a bite of _my_ cake.

Ponyboy came running out of his room that he shared with Sodapop. "Soda! You didn't wake me up!"

"Sorry, I got distracted," Sodapop said and then gave up his search for The Missing DX Shirt. "Darry! Have you seen my DX shirt?" he called.

"No, check your closet." Darry replied, looking up briefly from the newspaper.

"You mean where it's supposed to be? Why would it be there?" Pony called from the bathroom.

Ah, mornings at the Curtis house. Nothing like it.

I casually leaned against the bathroom door as Ponyboy greased his hair back.

"You know, you don't look half-bad with out that stuff," I said.

He shook his head then looked at the clock and swore.

"We're gunna be late!"

"So what?" Two-Bit yelled.

"I'm driving," Soda responded. Great, we're doomed.

Don't get me wrong, Soda is a pretty good driver…compared to Dally. I drove to the DX with Dallas once and we went NINETY MILES PER HOUR! _Ninety!_ I just about had a heart attack.

Sodapop on the other hand jerks around. Not too fast, but he seems to forget to keep his eyes on the road.

We made it to school in one piece and split up to go to our first class of the day.

By the last hour of the day, I was fed up with this damn holiday. If I heard one more 'I love you' I was going to scream. All the girls were dressed for the occasion. Pink frilly skirts for the Socs, short red skirts for the greasers. And I was in my jeans and a long-sleeved green shirt. I stuck out like a sore thumb…

Ponyboy and I walked to my place after school to do homework.

"Who was the most famous Confederate general who grew up in Virginia?" I drilled.

"Robert E. Lee." Ponyboy answered automatically. "What was the Union's plan that called for a blockade?"

"The Anaconda Plan."

"You sick of this?" Ponyboy asked. I nodded and threw my text book to the floor.

"Let's go for a walk or something," I suggested.

"How about we go to the shelter?"

We turned onto Grove Road and walked into the Tulsa City Animal Shelter.

"Good morning, Miss Rose!" Trudy called from the front desk.

"Good morning, Trudy," I replied grinning.

"Just FYI, you are to stay on the grounds today."

"Why is that?" Normally we can walk the bigger dogs down Grove and onto Second Avenue then back.

"Have you watched the news lately?" she asked pulling her long, curly hair into a high ponytail.

"Not really," I replied. _Not at all,_ I thought.

"Two girls have gone missing in the last week. One body was found in a dumpster outside the Dairy Queen," Trudy's voice was hushed, like she was revealing classified information.

"I wonder why your mom didn't tell you anything 'bout that," Ponyboy mused.

"She's not in the homicide division," I said. "What happened to her?"

"Her name was Cindy Heffton; she went to the high school. Real sweet girl came in here from time-to-time… She went missing on Tuesday and they found her yesterday."

That would be a Thursday…

"Poor Cindy…she was tortured they said. The detectives came in earlier and told me everything. Cindy was on her way home from school when, as far as they can tell, she was grabbed. Tell-tale signs of a struggle and puncture wounds on her neck from some kind of restraint. She died of a heart attack. Only fifteen…"

I put my own hand over my heart. I vaguely remember seeing Cindy around here. Yeah, she was training to be a Vet for the shelter.

"Then," both Pony and I leaned over the counter to here the rest of the story, "a little girl, 'bout eight of nine, went missing when Cindy was found. The girl was walking home from a friends' house on Second Avenue and the neighbors say she got in a van and it drove off. The parents say she was supposed to go straight home, no one was supposed to pick her up."

"Now the cops are trying to find her?" my voice wavered. Eight or nine…poor baby.

Trudy didn't answer for a moment. Then, "That's what I heard. If the girl ends up dead, they will have to investigate the possibility of a serial killer in Tulsa."

As shaken up as physically possible, Ponyboy and I dragged ourselves out to the kennels. The puppies barked enthusiastically. Almost mechanically, I filled food dishes and checked the locks.

"So, we should probably not walk around town now, huh?" Ponyboy murmured as we cleaned dishes.

"Yeah, we should tell the guys 'bout this too," my hands shook uncontrollably as I put down a bowl.

"Maybe we should leave, so we don't have to walk in the dark... This ruins my plans"

"What plans?"

"I wanted to take you to that new all-ages dance club that you mentioned. You know, for Valentine's Day. Then we could've gone to dinner…"

Tears stung my eyes. "That's so sweet, Pony. But, we need to get home."

He smiled and I realized my slip. I just called his house 'home.'

Ponyboy and I walked into the Curtis's house. The entire gang was sprawled out, watching TV. It would be a miracle if they did something else.

"Guys, we have to tell you something…" Ponyboy was holding my hand and was as pale as I felt.

"Oh, god!" Sodapop muttered looking at Darry.

"I knew it! Cough it up man," Dally told Steve, who handed over a ten dollar bill.

Johnny's eyes widened and he looked at me oddly, as if I was a different person.

"Ponyboy Curtis! We talked about this, didn't we?" Darry's glare landed on me. "And I thought you had more…decency than this. How old do you two think you are?"

Ponyboy and I looked at each other, realization dawning. Then, we burst out laughing.

"You-you thought-!" I couldn't get my words out without giggling.

"Dally give Steve back his money," Pony managed.

"What the hell? You think this is funny?" Darry hollered.

"Yes!" I squealed

Ponyboy and I sobered and I said, "I'm not- I mean I couldn't be…"

"Pregnant?" Johnny asked, his voice shaking.

Pony held back a snicker.

"Yeah, uh, that."

Darry relaxed in his chair but didn't quit glaring.

Sodapop sighed, relieved. "I don't mind bein' an uncle, but not just yet."

Two-Bit snickered and added, "I knew innocent lil' Pony wouldn't, Carmen might be corrupting his mind though…"

I rolled my eyes.

"Seriously, now, we need to tell ya something," Ponyboy urged.

Everyone gathered closer and I retold what Trudy had earlier.

"That's just sick!" Dallas commented. He had some morals, like never hurt a girl.

"I heard that! It was on the news channel at the DX! The girl, Cindy? She was also raped," Sodapop whispered.

I noted how his eyes stayed low after I mentioned the girl's name. He probably knew her…

It was quiet after Sodapop said that.

"They have to catch 'em," I said, my voice as soft as Soda's.

"Until then," Darry seemed to move into parental mode again, "we drive. No walking, and certainly not alone."

Two-Bit drove me home. He stole a few side-long glances at me until I was getting irritated.

"Can I help you?"

"You-you're not actually… I mean not that I have a problem with, but-" For the first time ever, Two-Bit Matthews was stuttering.

"Two-Bit, I'm not pregnant," I sighed, exasperated.

"Good, good. But I also meant…Well you said you couldn't be… That means you and Ponyboy haven't…" Two-Bit kept trailing off, not finishing his sentences entirely.

"You see this ring?" I asked, holding up my right hand. One the ring finger, a diamond and amethyst embedded band winked at him.

"Yeah, I always wondered why you wore it. Never seen you without it."

"My grandmother gave it to me before she passed away. It was her mother's wedding ring, passed down to her when she was sixteen. I was eleven when my grandmother died. I was supposed to get the ring when I was sixteen too, but then she died. It's kinda like a purity ring, ya know? That's what she told me anyway. I'd have to quit wearing it if Ponyboy and I… you know," I explained.

Two-Bit thought this over. "So when I see you without the ring, I should alert Darry?"

His humor was back, along with that infectious grin.

"Ha-ha very funny. But even if I never got the ring…we're too young. I just turned fourteen!"

"That's how old most of us were. Fourteen, thirteen…I think Dally was twelve."

"Oh," I said. I almost asked how old he was, but that seemed too personal.

We came to a stop in front of my house. "I just want you to know, if you ever need anything, to talk about that subject, I'm here, 'kay?"

I nodded and smiled. "Thank you. Sodapop said just about the same thing…it means a lot to me."

It started raining that night. Raining is an understatement. It started_ pouring_. Buckets of water attacked our roof and thunder boomed in the background. Lightning lit up the house as if it were daytime, scarring the crap outta me. Not only that, but the power flickered often. Mom said it was a sign we should go to bed early.

I changed into pajamas and grabbed my diary. My hands shook, not from fear (maybe a little from fear) but from the need to write.

_Dear Diary, _

_Its official: I'm panicking. The storm just makes it worse. Kinda like an omen. When Mom came home from work I asked her about the little girl who went missing. She said she didn't know anything about it but called her friend who was on the other case. The little girl's body was found about an hour ago. She had the same neck wounds, was raped, and her wrists cut until she bled out. Her name was Anna, and she was seven years old. _

I put my pen down for a moment to wipe my tears. With two girls dead, I could only imagine who was next… I picked up the pen and started a new topic.

_Ponyboy called to make sure I was home safe. The guys must have not been around because he asked me: "What is your favorite vacation spot?"_

"_Hawaii." _

"_Sounds like our honeymoon destination!" _

_I'm getting married…I feel so old. _

I shoved my diary under my mattress with a smile curving my lips.

Lightning split the sky again, making me jump a foot in the air. I hopped up and grabbed the edges of my sea-green curtains to close them when something stopped me dead in my tracks.

Standing on the other side of the street, facing me, was a figure. A black trench coat flapped around it like bat wings. The power flicked off and on once. Then stayed on a moment more. The figure had on a black hat to keep away the rain. I watched, almost horror struck as the figure pulled off its' hat. The man smiled wickedly and rose one arm to wave his fingers at me. His head picked up and my heart jumped into my throat. For staring back at me were the green eyes that haunted my every nightmare.

Lightning hit again. The power went out. I grabbed the nearest weapon: a paddle-back hair brush. The power went on again. The figure had disappeared.

_He knows where I live…_


	16. Letters from 'Romeo'

Are you enjoying the suspense? Is it killing you? Are you ready to find out the identity of Mr. Mysterious?

Disclaimer: I wish i was as good and imaginative as S.E. Hinton to come up with The Outsiders...but i didn't

* * *

_It was dark as pitch. I couldn't see my hand in front of my face. That is, if I could lift my hand. Something cold and presumably metal held me down by my wrists. Duct tape secured my mouth shut and the rest of my being ached. A crack of light streamed in._

_In _he_ stepped. Sauntering like he was the shit. My fist burned with the desire to punch the living daylights outta him. A squeak escaped from my throat. I was pitiful. A scarred animal, caught in a trap. _

"_My dear, don't be frightened." His voice was warm, yet rough; like he was holding back some emotion. "The others were only for practice…I would never hurt you. That is, if you be a good girl."_

_Tears stung my eyes_. What did you get yourself into Carmen?_ A voice screamed in the back of my head. _

"_Now, I'm a very lonely man. My wife and son left me years ago. I need a," he paused, searching for a word, "companion. You, my queen, look ravishing."_

_I swallowed, hard. My throat burned from screaming. Something told me no one could here me. I was in the middle of nowhere. _

_Very carefully, he pealed off my duct tape. I opened my mouth to unleash my screams and curses, but he was smarter than I gave him credit for. My mouth was covered by his callused hand. _

"_Dear, sweet Carmen," I winced at my name, "don't scream. I wouldn't want to hurt you. But if I must…"_

_My collar bone was hit with a slice of cold. Then pain. I bit my lip so I wouldn't cry out. A knife flashed in his hand. Blood was pouring over my chest, soaking my shirt. _

"_Ponyboy will get me. And kick your ass," I promised. _

I shot straight up. I was in bed. At home.

My hand fluttered absently to my chest. The cold metal lingered on my skin. What the hell was that? My hair brush lay on the pillow next to me and the curtains were closed. Oh. _Oh._

He was here. Last night, he waved at me. Then the dream…

With shaking hands, I pulled the covers away. It was still dark outside. Not early enough to get up. How could I go to sleep again?

Unsteadily, I stood up and crept to the window. On it was an envelope. Lavender. I opened the window and pealed it off. It was the same kind that Austin sent me for my birthday.

_Sorry I missed your birthday Princess Rose. I need to collect you and give you your present. I have already found you; it's just a matter of time. Soon, you'll forget that measly boy and come to your senses. You are the kind of girl who needs a man to give her what she wants. I am willing to give, if you'd only let me. _

_Yours truly,_

_Prince Philip _

Was this some kind of sick joke?

I closed the window and starred at the letter until I knew the lines by heart. _Call Ponyboy,_ my head whispered.

My head spinning, I stumbled into the living room. Dialing the number, I sat down.

"Hello!"

"Sodapop?" I didn't realize until I heard my voice that I was crying.

"What is it? What's wrong?"

I sobbed before saying, "Come over, please."

"All of us?"

"Yes, please."

"We'll be right there."

I let the phone fall back onto the receiver. He knew where I lived. He was going to get me. I was going to die.

The knock on my door made me jump out of my skin. Grabbing the scissors off the counter I stalked towards the door. It was the guys of course! Silly, paranoid me…

"Carmen," Sodapop murmured opening his arms. I fell forward and held on tight.

"Sodapop, he's gunna get me," I sobbed like a child.

"Carmen, who is?" Sodapop smoothed my hair and suddenly picked me up.

He put me down on the sofa and I curled up against him, exhausted.

"Carmen, you have to tell us," Ponyboy said at the same time Dallas yelled, "What the hell happened Carmen?"

I lifted my head and looked bleary eyed at Dally. "You remember my first day here?" He nodded, his jaw clenching.

"The guy," I shuddered and Dallas's breath caught. "He-he-"

Dally came forward and crouched in front of me. "He called me, on my birthday…he called," I managed.

Dallas nodded and urged me to continue.

"Then, last night, I saw him outside my window. He left this," I handed him the purple paper.

Dally whistled low and long. "God, Pony, look at this," he handed the letter around.

"Carmen, we won't let 'em hurt you. Never," Sodapop vowed. Ponyboy looked pale and ready to punch a wall. His fists were clenched and he was glaring at nothing.

"I had a dream last night too." I launched into my tale of the nights events, in detail.

"Glad you ain't a psychic!" Two-Bit laughed half-heartedly.

I snuggled closer to Soda who held me tighter. "You're okay, you're okay."

"So, wait. That means whoever-the-hell this is, is the Tulsa murderer?" Steve asked.

"Guess so," I sniffed.

"And now he's coming after you?"

"Yep."

"Shit."

That summed it up quiet nicely.

From that moment on, I was to never be alone. Two-Bit drove me to and from school. Darry was informed what was going on and Ponyboy spent the nights at my house, or I at his. I slept on the couch and for the first time ever, the door was locked.

Nothing happened for days. The entire gang seemed to be holding its' breath.

One night, exactly a week after the note showed up, Ponyboy suggested we go see a movie.

"Sounds like a plan. I'll call the girls," Steve offered.

We met them at the movie house and Two-Bit let my story slip. Kathy linked arms with me to my right and Sylvia to my left. Sylvia and I were never close, but she had a protective edge.

"Whoever it is wants to kill Carmen," Steve explained.

"Over my dead body," Sylvia sneered.

It seemed like I was safe. No one would ever get me. I was safe.

Spring break starts tomorrow! I grinned to myself as I maneuvered the halls. The entire student body was in an uproar of excitement. I approached my locker to find Two-Bit leaning faithfully against it.

"Hey chica!" he smirked as I spun my combination.

"Hi, Two-Bit!"

I slammed my locker open and shoved my Geometry book on the shelf. A dark red envelope fell to the ground. I retrieved it and put it in my jacket pocket. I forgot about it until later.

"Carmen, what's that?" Johnny asked pulling the envelope out of my pocket.

"Oh, it fell out of my locker," I muttered. We were at my place tonight, watching a movie like usual on a Friday night.

_My dearest Aurora,_

_Why do you hide from me? I only wish to give you happiness. Your friends can not stop me! No one can. When we are finally together, you will wonder why you resisted for so long. Just denial my dear, that is all. Come to me. I await you!_

_Yours truly,_

_Prince Philip _

Damnit! Oh, damnit!

My fist clenched and I thrust the envelope to Johnny.

"It's awfully weird he keeps calling you by a Princess's names." Johnny pointed out.

"I'm calling Sodapop."

Sodapop seemed to be the only one who really understood how scarred I was. The others, even Ponyboy, thought I was over-reacting a bit.

Sodapop came over and looked at the letter with the eye of a detective.

"It showed up in your locker?"

"Yes, it was there when I got there."

"Damn…he may know more than we thought."

Initially, we figured he found my house through some other way besides actually following me. Now, I'm not so sure.

"Sodapop! What am I supposed to do? Just wait till he gets me?" I cried.

"He won't get you."

At the time I believed him. Now I wonder how I could've been so ignorant.

"Carmen, can you grab the mail for me?" my mother shouted from the kitchen.

"I'm on it!" I jogged swiftly to the mail box and pulled the stack of magazines out. Sitting on top, was a pure black envelope. I silver calligraphy it said my name. No return address.

I shoved it in my pocket, not wanting my mom to find it, and raced back into the house.

"Anything good?"

"No, not good at all…" I handed her the pile and went to my room. This is the third letter.

_Briar Rose,_

_What a delight! My plan is being set into motion as you read this! Can you stand it? If you would just give in…But, my dear, you are stubborn and I adore you for that. See you soon, _

_Have you guessed yet?_

The silver writing winked at me and I glared back defiantly. Soon? How soon? I put down the envelope and went to call my confidant: Sodapop.

"Hey, Carmy, we're down at the DX! I'll come pick you up!" he exclaimed.

That was about all.

When we arrived at the DX, I felt like I was missing something. Something vitally important that I was not catching.

"Hey! Carmen, come here for a sec!" Steve ushered me in.

"Dad, this is my other friend Carmen Rose, Carmen this is my dad," Steve grinned as he introduced me to the man. He lifted his head and my heart jumped outta my chest. Oh god. Oh, shit no! I reached out and clutched Ponyboy's hand in warning. Didn't he realize it? Didn't any one realize it? Oh, god…it's_ him_!

* * *

Well...whatya think? Is she finally going to be taken? Will Ponyboy be able to save her? Find out next time!!! oh, and Carmen said she'd go on strike unless people review...


	17. Stupidity: The Eighth Sin

This is a bit more...adult. I wanted to add more Pony and Carmen, but it's not too bad. Just thought i'd warn you.

I need some ideas guy! You have anything you want in the story tell me, I'll give you full credit for the ideas.

Oh, and i didn't realize the story had no page breaks! ah! i think i put them in right this time, so sorry for the confusion.

* * *

"Carmen, what a lovely name," he replied in his deep voice. He flashed a smile and I caught a glimpse of his chipped front tooth. He put his hand out and I (cringingly) went to shake his. He pulled my hand to his mouth and kissed it, like a gentleman. This was Steve's father?

"Um, thanks," I muttered.

There was an awkward silence until Steve's father started talking about how proud he was of his son. Pony murmured in my ear to follow him. We went back to the garage and he grinned. "How are you? Now threatening letters?"

I don't know why that irked me, but it did tremendously. "Yes actually. I did. And I figured out who is sending them, by the way," I scowled.

"Let me see, and_ who_?" I pulled out the now crumpled letter and he scanned it quickly.

"Who is it?" he repeated.

I checked to make sure Steve was still talking to his father. Thank god he was.

"Steve's father," I whispered.

Ponyboy seemed to think for a minute before saying, "But, he doesn't even know you."

"So? I know it's him!"

"Carmen, you can't go around putting the blame on every suspicious person. You told us it was too dark to see the guy's face clearly," he pointed out.

"But, Pony, I _know_ it is. I do, I know for sure." I vaguely realized I was begging for him to believe me.

"Are you positive?"

"Yes."

He stared at me then sighed. "Listen, we can't go around accusing people. It is not him. It can't be. Plus, even if it is, look at Steve," I peered around the doorway. Steve was smiling and laughing. _That's new_, I thought.

"You would break his happiness."

Maybe, I was wrong. Was it really him? It was dark…the voice could just be similar. The more I thought, the more I talked myself out of the revelation.

"Maybe you're right…"

"Of course I am. Trust me Carmen, he would've taken you by now." And with that, he walked out the door.

* * *

I was reckless and mad. I was hurt and foolish. I was down right pissed. How could Pony say that? How could he?! But, I do trust him. If that's what he thinks…Darry's voice started to ring in my head: "Ponyboy, why don't you ever think?"

I sounded just like Darry.

Ponyboy walked me home. But, he couldn't stay the night since tomorrow was a school day. I dragged him to my room to apologize.

"That's my girl, love you," he murmured and pulled me closer. He brushed his lips against mine and went for the door. Call me crazy, but I had a bad feeling about letting him leave that night.

"Can't you stay for a little while longer?" I asked.

He looked at his watch and nodded. "Just an hour or so…"

I left him in my room with the excuse that I was thirsty. I dialed Sylvia's number and she answered right away.

"Hello, Sylvia speaking," her voice rang.

"Sylvia, I-I need to talk to you about something…"

"What? Is there something wrong?"

With a sigh I described to her my feelings. Urgency had tainted my air all day. Like there was _something_ I had to do…or I was never going to be able to. She gave me a simple, fairly logical, totally Sylvia-like answer.

"You want Ponyboy."

I sputtered and almost dropped the phone, "_Excuse me?"_

"You heard me, you want him. And I think you should go for it. Everyone does. You're definitely old enough and he's sweet so…yeah," I could see her shrug, even though I couldn't _actually_ see her.

"Do you realize what you are telling me?" I whispered harshly.

"I'm telling you to fulfill your needs, you remember our birthday gift! Just for the occasion!"

"Sylvia, what if- what if-" she cut me off before I could object further.

"Carmy-kins, you love him right?"

"Well, yes but-" My heart was pounding. This was not how I wanted this conversation to go.

"Then what are you waiting for? You don't have to tell anyone else and trust me, you two are so cautious there will be no repercussions."

Omigod…was she right? The urgency was back, and stronger than before. What if I never got to…well…you get what I'm trying to say.

"Oh, god," That was all the encouragement she needed as she launched enthusiastically into a step by step. It was like an introduction speech to a new school.

"I shouldn't have said anything," I said, and promptly hung up. With wide eyes, I stumbled back to my room.

"Why do you look drunk?" Ponyboy asked me worriedly. What do I say…what should I do? Oh, god, what should I do?

He sat down next to me on the side of my bed. "Carmen, are you okay?"

"Not really, I called Sylvia."

"What did the All-Knowing Sylvia have to say?" Ponyboy asked, laughing.

I blushed and looked away. What do I say, what do I say?!

I starred up at the ceiling, waiting for the heavens to open up and revile the answers to my problems. No such thing happened. Stuttering profusely, I started to recite the phone call, leaving out some of the more vivid details.

Ponyboy was quiet for a long time. "And," he stopped to clear his throat, "so you actually think we should…?"

We both had trouble saying the word or the phrase…

"Not what I'm saying, what she said. I only told her what I felt," I pointed out.

"Carmen, you know we can't."

He had said it so suddenly and with such conviction that I jerked my head up.

"I mean, we're only fourteen, it's absurd!" Ponyboy laughed shakily.

Anger flared in my chest. "What's so bad about it? Is it so disgusting?"

"It's-no of course not-but not yet…" he cast his gaze to the ceiling.

"I know what you mean," I replied with an easy grin. Then a thought entered my mind. "What if I didn't agree with that?"

"That you think we're old enough?"

"Yeah, if I thought we were old enough, and I was ready, what would you have said?" I giggled

"You're hysterical," Ponyboy sounded sure and let out a laugh.

Going with that subject, I stood up and took his hands in mine, "Ponyboy, I need you, right now." I put my hand to my forehead dramatically.

"Well come and get me." We both went flying through the house.

I was right behind him, leaning forward to grab the back of his shirt when he fell. He flipped over and I tripped over his ankle. We landed with me on his chest, one knee on either side of him.

"Well, this is awkward," I snickered.

"Just a tad…"

I rolled off of him and elbowed him in the ribs.

"Question: What would you have done if I wanted you?" Ponyboy asked, blushing.

"I honestly have no idea." I shook my head, trying to clear a _bad_ mental image from my head.

"Is that feeling gone?" he put his hand softly on my stomach.

"Um, no, it's not," I gulped, the butterflies returning. Ponyboy turned on his side and propped himself up on his elbow.

Very, very slowly, his lips came to meet mine.

If you've never kissed him (which I'm assuming you haven't) you have never been truly happy. It's utter bliss! Pony's hand gently came around the side of my neck and the other gripped my waist. He deepened the kiss and his tongue roamed my mouth. He might know the inside of my mouth better than I do by now. Playfully, I bit his bottom lip and he moaned. Pony rolled so that he was on top of me, and I gasped.

"Did I hurt you?" he asked, sitting up, away from me. I noticed he was fidgeting and tried to avert my thoughts.

"No, you didn't," I breathed. We were both gasping for air.

I honestly don't know what came over me. Maybe it was the stress over the past few weeks…the tugging in my chest...or just how Ponyboy was looking at me with those beautiful eyes…

I pushed his shoulders back and kissed him with more force than necessary.

"Carmen, stop," Ponyboy groaned. I didn't.

My hands ran along the bottom of his shirt and pulled it up and he helped it over his head.

"Carmen, I think we were just talking about this…"

"Shut up and kiss me," I growled.

"No, Carmen, you _have_ to stop," Pony's voice didn't sound so persistent anymore.

"Ponyboy, please, I could die any day now."

"You won't."

"How do you know for sure?" I challenged. Ponyboy didn't answer, but he did run his fingers along the small of my back, up my spin.

"No, no Carmen!" Ponyboy jumped up and glared at me. I was so shocked I didn't move. He never looked at me like that, not ever. Snatching up his shirt, Ponyboy stormed out of the living room and into my bedroom.

"Where are you going?" I called, my voice thick.

"Home," his voice on the other hand was cold and harsh.

"But, _why_?"

"I'm not discussing this with you. You know why."

"Ponyboy!" I watched as he walked out of my room, shirt on, and went to the door.

"Carmen, I don't have enough self control…I don't want to…I just, better go while I still can control my actions," Ponyboy's eyes burned with intensity.

Did he just reject me?

What a night…

* * *

I was reckless and mad. I was hurt and foolish. I was down right pissed. I was _stupid. _I grabbed my shoes and shoved them onto my feet. It was warm enough outside so I went for a cool down walk. God, I was stupid…

The feeling of urgency was gone, disappeared when _he_ slammed the door in my face. How could he? I wasn't saying we needed to do anything, I don't think I even _wanted _to do anything.

I turned onto Palm Road and crossed the street. It was lined with vacant warehouses and dull street lamps. Leaning lazily against the wall was the familiar shadowed figure.

"I don't have time to be kidnapped, leave me _alone!"_ I fumed.

"My dear, trouble in paradise?"

"Go to hell."

I could barely see his grin in the dim light.

"Only if you come with me. But then it would be heaven."

Swiftly, he unhitched from the wall and matched my angry pace.

"Care to tell me what happened?"

"Go away."

"Ms. Rose, I have to tell you something," he began.

"Nice try," I moved my arm up to slap the guy across the face but his hand came behind my neck and squeezed. The world rocked and went dark.

* * *

If you don't know what to do next, you do not pay attention to anything i say (er, write). REVIEW!


	18. The Imprisonment

Sorry this one took so long...My computer has been acting up. Enjoy my wonderful readers!

Thank you guys so much for the reviews. Just to let you know, i love the constructive criticism and the compliments, haha! It makes my day when i read a review!

Also, i switched points of view in this chapter just to show what's going on with the guys. I normally hate that but it was necessary here.

* * *

Carmen's P.O.V.

My mind drifted in a foggy haze for what seemed like an eternity. All I could coherently decide was my head was pounding and I was so tired.

When I finally had enough rest, I woke up.

I was lying on a brown, faded leather couch in a small white room. It looked like a hospital room, sterile and alien. The only thing different? The windows were barred.

"Hello?" I called, my voice breaking.

My voice echoed faintly in the barren room. I wobbly stood and approached the door cautiously, only to find it was locked from the outside. Just _great_…

My brain could have been made of Jell-O and I wouldn't have been able to tell the difference. It was fogged and swimming. "Hello?" I shouted louder.

"Miss Rose?"

"Um…yeah?"

"Please quit yelling, the master is trying to sleep," a feminine voice replied through the door.

"I will continue to yell until someone lets me out!"

"Then your throat will become awfully parched." With that I heard the tip-tap of heels on wood flooring.

"What the hell?" I screamed.

It was no use, she was already gone.

"Okay…this isn't so bad. Think Carmen, how do you escape a prison cell?" I knew it was a sign of insanity, but I couldn't help thinking out-loud.

I paced back and forth going through my list of ways to get out. I had no tools what-so-ever and very little knowledge of prisons. I was going to be stuck here forever!

"Miss Rose?" that same voice asked.

"Let me out!" I replied.

"The master wishes to see you."

"Tell him to go to hell."

"As you wish…" she tapped away and I smiled grimly. I knew who 'the master' was…Steve's jackass of a father. Why me? What made him come after me? Why couldn't it have been Cherry Valance?

"Miss Rose?"

"What do you want?" I demanded.

"Master is here, he wants to talk to you."

Without another word, the door clicked open and in he strode.

"Ah, my dear sweet girl, why must you be so difficult? I only do this out of love."

"I don't want your love," I bared my teeth like an animal.

"Oh, but you do… I believe a certain boyfriend of yours rejected you last night, didn't he? It must have hurt, the look on your face, ugh!" he sighed dramatically.

"You…saw us?" I whispered.

"Of course! And I'm none too happy about what you offered him," his words came out in a reprimanding tone.

I glared at him. He grinned back. "Now, since the current situation is underway, I'd bet good money you want to know why you are here, yes?"

"Uh, yeah, that would be a smart bet," I rolled my eyes.

"Well, you are an extraordinary young woman, if you haven't noticed; I couldn't help but become mystified by your beauty!"

"My beauty?" I resisted the urge to burst out laughing.

"Yes, oh but that boy got a hold of you first! It broke my heart my dearest. That's when Kandice hatched such an evil plan, and it seemed rude not to use it to my abilities."

"What plan would that be?" I asked, my heart pounding loudly.

"I was to take you and we would live happily together. While Kandice and that boy you fancy would have an affair of their own! Genius, no?"

"Uh, no. Not even sorta." I swallowed the bile rising in my throat. Someone was now going after Ponyboy. "Who's Kandice?"

"Kandice, my lovely assistant, please show yourself," he called into the hallway. In walked the waitress from La Chateau! She flicked her red hair over her shoulder and grinned.

"Surprised?"

"You…you," I couldn't think of a nasty enough word to call her.

"Kandice, will you bring some wine, Carmen seems to have lost her voice," the guy commanded.

"Right away Master," she agreed happily and flounced out the door.

"So you have an evil minion…wonderful."

"Don't be jealous, she is just an old friend. Nothing compared to us."

"And what exactly are we?" I asked cautiously.

"All in good time my dear," he chuckled roughly.

Just then Kandice came through the door with two glasses and a bottle of something red.

"I don't drink," I said when I was offered a glass.

"So innocent, I can't believe you jumped the boy like you did!" I blushed and Kandice glowered at me.

"When do I get to leave?" I inquired in a small voice.

"In a few days you will never want to leave…" and with that I was left alone to worry and wait.

* * *

Ponyboy's P.O.V.

"_Excuse me_?"

I stirred under the heavy covers of the bed I shared with Sodapop.

"But-but_ how_? And when?" Soda's voice shrilled oddly through the house.

"Soda-" I heard Two-Bit start to complain.

"Shush!"

"Did he just shush me?"

"Shush! Who is it?" Steve said eagerly.

"We'll be right over," I heard the phone slam back to its receiver. "What the hell am I going to tell Pony…?"

"Sodapop, if you don't tell me what's going on right now, I'm going to gut you like a fish," Dally threatened.

"She's gone."

"Who?!" the gang cried in unison.

"Carmen…he got her."

"_Excuse me?" _I shouted, wide awake now.

* * *

Carmen's P.O.V.

The next three days were long and tiring. I would sleep through the day and under the cover of night would try to hatch a plan to get the hell outta here. For some reason, the people 'round here are nocturnal. After the sun had set, Kandice would whisk me from my chamber and into a dinning hall.

The first time I saw it I marveled at its' beauty. It was a grand room with a round table taking up the center. The table had been covered in sliver platters, covers and all! _He_ sat at what I assumed to be the head of the table.

"Dinner, my love," he called to me.

Kandice led me to the seat just beside him. Have you started to wonder why I didn't run? I had ropes around my wrists and ankles. Kandice practically dragged me from my room in chains!

"Food?" I starred in awe at the luxurious table. I hadn't eaten in_ hours_ and was weak with hunger.

Pulling the cover off of one of the platters, he replied, "Yes, food. What would you like? Smoked chicken, steak, sushi?"

"Sushi?"

"California rolls, Caterpillar rolls, Salmon skin rolls…"

"Yes, please," I murmured sitting in the red satin chair.

We ate in silence. Every single time. This was my breakfast of sorts. Then Kandice would lead me to my room. I would travel through a long corridor and up a spiral staircase to get to my destination. "See you in an hour," she would say with a wink.

I paced and plotted in that hour and then Kandice would come and take me back down the stair and through the corridor. The last door on the right opened to a small, indoor pool. "You do know how to swim, right?"

"I'm from California, duh," I had answered.

"Go change in that room there."

I would swim for who knows how long, when my fingers had long passed being wrinkled.

Afterwards, she would take me into the room across the hall for tea and 'lunch'.

I ate with her and a sweet, heavy-set woman named Gretchen. She was the maid, as I found out. The two would gossip about what was going on in the world. It was beyond boring.

Then I would be taken to my room until much later. Gretchen would then escort me back to the dinning hall where I would have dinner with _him_. We didn't talk then either. Kandice would (once again) drag me to my chamber and make me change into an old-fashioned dress that looked like it had stepped straight out of _Romeo and Juliet!_

"And this is for…?"

"The master, of course," Kandice replied like I had asked her what the color of the sky was.

The first door on the left was to the library. Being a lover of books, this was heaven. I would eventually be joined by 'the master' and he would sit in a leather chair and watch me dash through the room. I would pick up a book and read a few pages before another sparked my interest. Before long, I was reciting Robert Frost and Shakespeare's works out loud, acting out the parts. I had studied poetry and acting in California ever since I was little. To have all this literature brightened my awful stay.

* * *

"What's your name?" I asked on my second night in the library.

"Thomas, Thomas Randle," he answered, shocked slightly by my question.

Now I knew who to send the police after. Stupid man you are, Thomas Randle.

* * *

Ponyboy's P.O.V.

The next three days were just plain painful. _She's gone, she's gone_…my mind would whisper every time I let my thoughts wander. Sodapop had driven us to Carmen's house to talk to her mother about the disappearance.

"She's going to be killed like those other girls! Not my baby," Ms. Rose had sobbed when we had arrived.

"We are going to find her. She will not be killed." I couldn't believe Sodapop could be so calm. Dally was in a fit of rage, screaming at anyone who dared talk to him. Steve was in denial. Johnny was on the verge of tears. Darry was on the phone with the police. Two-Bit was cracking half-hearted jokes.

I slipped away from the uproar of the living room and into Carmen's bedroom.

The sheets were pulled back and her text books strewn across the floor from when we were studying. Images of her flooded me with such intensity I almost cried out.

Her smile when I first met her, the sunset shinning off her dark hair, the softness of her lips, the look on her face when I left last night…I flinched at the memory.

She knew, that's why she wanted me to stay! She knew he was going to take her!

When we got home that night, Sodapop and Steve argued about where she could be. Two-Bit had a map of Oklahoma out and was putting pins in places she might be. Johnny sat on the couch starring at the wall, trance-like. Dally had left hours ago and had not come back. Darry was with Carmen's mom, trying to get the jist of what happened last night. From what she says, she came home to a dark, locked house and figured Carmen was with us. When morning came around and she hadn't called, she called Sodapop. I lay on the bed, breathing heavily. I should have believed her. I should have told her I loved her, again. I should have-

I broke off my train of thought and held back tears. _Where the hell are you Carmen?_

_

* * *

_

Carmen's P.O.V.

On the third morning (err, evening) I figured out how I was getting out. Thomas had been telling me about the eighty-eight acre mansion we were in. It is an eighteenth century castle-like structure built by his many-greats grandfather as a wedding girt to his young bride. Gretchen told me the wife later ran off with a knight to Europe, leaving the ancestor bitter and alone. He hung himself in 'the master's' chamber in the North tower.

What a wonderful story. Not.

The wife had a secret tunnel built so she could meet with her knight without her husband knowing. That tunnel was in my room. The wife's old bedroom. It was all too ironic to be true!

I opened the closet and ran my fingers along the carpet until I found the knotted end of a rope. I pulled and the floor opened back on itself reviling a gaping hole in the floor. It was pitch black. I'm so not going down there, even if it is to safety. I would probably get lost and suffocate before reaching the end.

On my way back to my room from the library, later that night, I grabbed hold of one of the lit torches lining the corridor. "May I?" I asked innocently.

"Of course, my dear sweet Rose," Thomas smiled lightly. If he wasn't older than my father and insane, he would be charming. _That's probably how he lured the other victims,_ I thought in horror.

I turned to leaves but he gripped my arm. "Trust me; it's for the best that you're here. Your life is safe only in these walls."

"Goodnight Thomas," I said dully and climbed the staircase.

* * *

Ponyboy's P.O.V.

We took turns searching. The police had given up hope in the first forty-eight hours, but we kept looking. Two-Bit checked local bars and hotels, seeing if anyone was there looking like Steve's father. Steve tracked down his mother to get more background on his father's where-bouts. Johnny and Dally went out of town to search farms and put up fliers. Nothing was working.

The worst part of all? Sodapop's reaction.

The first night I came home from helping the guys search and Sodapop was sitting in Darry's chair, hugging his knees to his chest.

"Sodapop?"

"Yeah, Pone?"

"Why are you crying?" I sat on the arm rest and put my hand on his shoulder.

"It's all too much! She's dead and we all know it. You know, I liked her Pony, in the beginning. Hell, I might 'a even loved her. But she was perfect and happy with you. And I realized I loved her like a best friend who I wished was my sister. And now she gone!" he wailed.

I nodded slowly, taking in his outburst. "She's not dead. I would feel it," I finally decided to say.

"Course Sandy leaving me doesn't help nothin'," he sobbed soflty, ignoring me.

"Sandy left you?" That's new.

"Went to Florida to live with her grandparents…" he paused and let out a few more sobs. "I loved her Ponyboy, and I love Carmen, and mom and dad! Everyone's leaving me. Did I do somethin' wrong to deserve this?"

I shook my head vehemently. It broke me to see my brother like this. "No Soda, you don't deserve this. You know that!"

I couldn't think of anything else to say to make him feel better so I just let him cry. He did, boy did he _ever_ cry during the night…

When he had cried himself to sleep, I would let a few tears leak out and then stress and exhaustion would lull me to dreamland. But my dreams were nightmares. Every single night.

* * *

Johnny came in a few hours after I had fallen asleep, waking me. "Pony, hey, Pony," he whispered shaking me awake.

"Whatda ya want Johnnycake?" I replied groggily.

"Dally's gone."

"What do ya mean he's gone?" I sat up and blinked at Johnny.

"We were at the store and he was talking to the lady. When he was done he told me to go back to the lot or your place. He was gunna 'take care of things.'" Johnny did little air-quotes. "You shoulda seen the look in his eyes. He knows where she is."

"And he didn't come tell us because…?" I trailed off in exasperation.

Johnny shrugged. "Don't know man, but the lady said somethin' bout a mansion in Joplin. Just up the 44 from here. I think that's where Dally was headed."

"Go get Steve and Two-Bit. I'll wake up Darry and Soda. Meet me back here in ten minutes." I stood up and rubbed the sleep from my eyes. "Finally…." I sighed.

* * *

Carmen's P.O.V.

I hiked up my dress skirt and lowered myself into the hole. Holding the torch tightly in one hand, I closed the trap door with the other. It smelled like sewage and the air was almost foggy. The stench burned my eyes. I stumbled through the dirt path way for what I imagined to be hours. I hit a dead-end and my legs collapsed beneath me. The wife must have really loved the knight to travel through this god-awful thing.

My hands wandered over the wall, hunting for the latch that would take me to the outside world. I found an opening and slid my fingers underneath. It clicked and I pulled up, the earth surrounding my hand shuttered. This had to be it, I thought. My body shook from fear, anxiety, and something even more foreign: the sweet taste of freedom. Once I had pulled the thin layer of dirt out of my way I padded through and let it fall shut behind me. I leaned my sore back against it and gasped.

It was one of the most beautiful gardens I had ever seen! The pebble pathway snaked around the outskirts of the castle. Flowers of every shape and color bloomed on oversized, well groomed bushes. But that's not what made me gasp in panic. Under a rose arch-way stood a male figure. Waiting for me.

* * *

Review! I hope you guys like this chapter...any predictions for the next?


	19. Realization

I haven't updated in about a month and i greatly apologize for that! I wanted to make this chapter perfect since it the last chapter. I know, i can hear the cries of anguish now! But, i still hope you enjoy!

* * *

"Carmen, oh thank god!"

The figure ran to me. I ran to him, knowing that voice as if it were my own.

"Dallas Winston it's about damn time!" I cried, flying into his outstretched arms.

"You're okay, he didn't hurt you did he?" Dally wrapped his arms around me and held me tight.

"No, I'm fine. Where are the others?" I was so happy to see him, but what about the rest of the motley crew?

"We'll, at home, but I didn't know if you were actually here. So, I didn't want to get there hopes up…"

I nodded. That made no sense what-so-ever, but I wasn't in the mood to argue.

The head-lights of a familiar beat up truck drove by on the winding hill-side road. Dallas pulled me behind an evergreen tree in an effort to hide me.

"Dammit…why couldn't this place be easier to find?"

"Ow, I think I just sprained my ankle!"

"You two quit complaining. Steve, you go through the front and cause a distraction. Two-Bit, you and Johnny get the North tower. Darry, you and Ponyboy take the South tower. I'll check out the garden. Ready?" Sodapop's voice carried softly.

"No! Don't go!" I cried, making Dally jump. I ran from our tree and tackled Johnny. "Don't, he'll get you too!"

"Carmen? Oh, thank god!" I heard Darry breath uneasily.

"Told ya the little squirt could find her way out! But, no! Pony had to wake me up at two in the morning to save his girl, who didn't need savin'!" Steve complained loudly.

"Would you shut up," Dally muttered and glared.

"It's really you," I heard Pony mutter. His voice was thick and cracked in the middle of his words.

"Yeah, it's me…" I was cut off when his arms yanked me against him. He hugged me and I could hardly tell when I started to cry. My chest hurt and my stomach tossed. All the emotion of the last few days caught up to me in a rush and I crumbled under its weight. "Ponyboy, I'm sorry, I'm so sorry," I sobbed.

"_You're_ sorry? I said I'd protect you-and I _didn't_! He got you." I realized Pony was crying as well.

"We better get the hell outta here," Johnny murmured. I wrapped my arms around Pony and he lifted me into the truck.

"We'll be home in a minute, don't worry," I heard Sodapop say over and over. For the first time in days, I slept soundly.

* * *

It was still dark outside when I awoke. It took me a couple blinks to realize I was in the Curtis household. I slowly lifted my aching body and yawned. I probably had morning breath from hell, I thought hazily. I rose from the warm bed, much to the displeasure of my muscles, and made my way down the hall. On tip-toes I peeked into the room Ponyboy and Sodapop shared. Sodapop was lying on his back starring at the ceiling.

"Soda?" I stepped inside and closed the door behind me.

He hurriedly wiped at his eyes and sat up. "Hey, Carmy. How'd ya sleep?" Soda asked.

"Okay," I yawned and joined him on the bed. "Where's Ponyboy?"

"Talking to the police. He wants to catch the bastard that took you."

"I'm sorry. I should'a been more cautious."

Sodapop rolled his eyes in the dim light. "It's not your fault."

"Not yours either. So, whatcha been doin' for the past three days?" I asked casually.

"Pony tell you bout' Sandy?" Soda bit his lip and his eyes clouded with tears.

"No, oh god, what happened?" I feared the answer.

"She left me. Went to live with her grandparents in Florida," he answered in monotone.

My mouth hung open and a gust of air blew out. I knew he loved her. He had planned to marry her.

"Why did she…how could she…" I sputtered.

"Do that for two more days and you'll be where I am now." Sodapop's voice sounded dull and blank, yet I could see a tear trail down his face.

"Why?" I croaked.

"Got knocked up," Soda sighed and squeezed his eyes shut.

"Does Darry know?" I wondered, shocked.

"No! Not like that, it wasn't mine…not mine."

"Sorry, Sodapop." My own eyes burned with unshed tears. How dare she? Didn't she know how wonderful Soda is? How caring and sweet and_ fragile_? For a second I wondered where that last word came from. But I could see how fragile Sodapop was when it came to someone he loved.

* * *

The next day was an absolute blur. Darry took me home after lunch…that was fun.

"Carmen Rose, you are so dead!" my mother had screamed, flying out the door and yanking me out of Darry's truck.

"Sorry, Mother," I had muttered, grinning as she crushed me in a massive hug.

But the best reunion? Dustin was sprawled on my bed when I raced into my room. He lifted his head dully and blinked several times before sitting upright. He glared at me for a moment before barking. It reminded me of when I was five and had drawn on my dad's Mustang with a Sharpie marker. My own dog was lecturing me.

"I know, I know! Gosh, Dustin!" I cried and threw myself at the mass of fur. He licked my face clean of fallen tears and nuzzled my neck. I held onto him for dear life and cried.

The police also questioned me. A young officer that my mom worked with asked me questions such as: "Did you go on your own free will?" and "Did he assault you in any way?"

Looking back, I realize the man did nothing wrong (besides kidnapping). That's why I felt remorse, remorse over his death.

"A group of punks scarred him so bad he had a heart attack. Guess payback really is a bitch," my mom laughed at that.

"But, there is one matter we haven't yet discussed…his will."

"His _what_ now?" I asked.

"You are the sole recipient in his will. If you and your mother will sign here and here," the officer pointed at lines on a sheet of paper, "we will give you the deed to the mansion and all possessions."

"Whoa, whoa, wait a minute," my mom held up a hand. "We get that huge house?"

"Technically your daughter does, but she is free to put it in your name."

* * *

Exactly one week later all of my stuff was once again in boxes. The guys came over to help us move. It was especially fun when Two-Bit brought water guns!

We arrived at the mansion, soaking wet and laughing so hard we couldn't breathe.

Joplin was a fairly large city, only ten minutes north of Tulsa.

"We won't be able to walk to each others houses now," Johnny murmured, wrapping an arm around my shoulders.

"We'll just have to drive," I shrugged. I was able to explore the castle in daylight and point out useless facts to my mom and Dustin. Dustin was very interested in the birds outside, unlike my mother who ran around exclaiming "Look at these Greek pillars!" and "Such beautiful Renaissance art work!"

It took three full days to move in completely. We had seven guest rooms! Seven! My mother had moved into the lavish North Tower, loving the alabaster and marble bathroom. The closet was big enough to fit a king sized bed in!

I took up residence in the South Tower, my 'old room'. I climbed the steps, Dustin on my heels, and swung open the door. I marveled at how little detail I noticed of this room. It was painted a shocking blood red and had silk and satin curtains on the bay windows, which were no longer barred. The bed (a king) had a gossamer canopy that cascaded over the bed's wooden frame. My desk and bookcases were pushed against the wall opposite my windows and my closet was slightly smaller than my mom's. I found the rope that opened the underground passage and decided to keep that a secret. The closet was overflowing with different era dresses that I never noticed. All of the dresses were expensive looking. I would only wear them to Halloween costume parties; I thought and laughed out loud.

* * *

Ponyboy didn't come over as much as I hoped he would. We had been neglecting each other since I was found safe and alive.

The first time Ponyboy stayed the night, was the first night my mom went back to work for Tulsa County Sheriff's Department. She was in her scratchy uniform and her hair was back in two ponytails. It was odd to see an adult with pigtails. She insisted that I call her if anything goes wrong and to stay in the house at all times. I smoothly lied and promised until she was gone.

Dustin whimpered and trotted into the glorious kitchen. I fed him and told him to stay downstairs, and bark if he thinks something's up.

"Be a good boy, love you, Dustin," he licked me affectionately.

* * *

I stood in front of the full-length mirror, trying to calm my nerves. I had pulled out an ankle length dress for the occasion. It was a deep forest green with gray trimming. Very old-fashioned, too; like a princess from a fairytale.

I opened the trap door in my closet and snuck out. The walls were now lined with lit torches and it smelled better for some reason. When I emerged into the garden, I was pleasantly surprised to see my prince, pacing beside the rose bushes.

"Hey, you," I said, my voice hushed.

Ponyboy's head jerked up and his teeth flashed in a smile. It was so dark I could only see the gleam off of his leather jacket. I noticed the dull orange light of his cigarette and shot him and annoyed look. "You're going to ruin the moment!"

He put the cigarette down and stepped on it. "Ruin what moment?"

"Never mind, come on," I reached out and wrapped my fingers around his wrist, yanking him up the passageway. I didn't stop in my room, but instead led him to the library.

He gasped in surprise. "This is amazing!" Ponyboy raced through the room chattering animatedly about authors and genres.

"What do we do now?" I asked, sitting on the floor beside the fireplace.

"Watch a movie, maybe read," Pony grinned and held up a few leather-backed books.

"Not that stupid," I rolled my eyes, "us."

"What about us?"

"We are technically engaged, right? And you turn fifteen in a matter of months…and I'm no longer in any immediate danger…" I bit my thumb nail, drawing out my words, hoping he would comprehend what I was saying.

"We graduate high school in a few more years. After that we'll get married and live happily ever after. The end." Ponyboy shrugged.

"Never mind," I stood up to leave (or storm out) when Pony caught my wrist.

"We haven't had a chance to talk so I'm going to say this now. If something had permanently happened to you, I would never be able to forgive myself, never. I remember the last time we talked and…the things you said… something could happen. To you or to me, and we'd never be able to do the things that we want to do!"

"Like?" I put one hand flat on his chest and moved it up to wrap around his neck.

"You know what I mean, Carmen." Ponyboy bent his head to kiss me.

* * *

I starred out the open bay window at the midnight blue sky, dotted with silver and gold stars. "That was probably stupid, I'm sorry," Ponyboy murmured in my ear. I laughed softly and smiled at him.

"Don't apologize, and it was awfully stupid," I agreed.

He traced stars on my bare shoulder and then kissed the base of my neck.

"I love you Ponyboy Curtis," I sighed happily.

Pony looked at me through hooded eyes. "I love you too, Carmen Rose."

I felt like pulling out my diary and writing in it but decided against it. There was just too much to write and I would rather stay in Ponyboy's arms.

We stayed in my bed until dawn, just watching the twinkling of stars. Once Ponyboy left, I had a shocking epiphany. I had never been satisfied with life in California. My dad was a nightmare and my brother was always A.W.O.L. My mother was the perfect housewife with no personality and my only real best friend is coming to live with us for a while. Her parents died last week in a bank shoot out.

But in Tulsa, I was happy. I was whole, complete. I had friends I could count on and my mom was one of them. Better than that, was I had someone who loved me, despite of all the crap going on in my life. I reached under my pillow and slid my diary out. Inside were the entries of heartbreak and panic, of love and denial. I put it back and padded on socked feet to my window, where Ponyboy was walking away.

What we did was stupid but necessary. I believed that. I still do. In three days my best friend would be coming. I just wish I had warned her of Tulsa and the things you could get wrapped up in. Too late now…

* * *

Well, good solid ending? Ha! Now about that friend of hers'...Madison Elwell...aren't you guys lucky that's there's sequel =) But you still have to review!


End file.
